Can She Be a Good Mom?
by snheetah
Summary: Sequel to 'New Mom'
1. Senior Year

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Miley was the first one to wake up the next morning with her head hurting of the problems that happened yesterday and a few days ago, which were horror, but she was glad that they were all erased from reality. She was really excited today for she and Lily were going to be seniors.

"Guys wake up," she said as she threw a pillow at Lily and at her new sister Meg. They had adopted her.

"What happened?" Meg yelled, "I'll clean the floors for you mistress."

"Meg chillax," Miley told her. "you don't have to clean for us."

"Oh awesome," Meg said as she collapsed back on the bed.

"Come we have do go to school," Miley said.

"School's not my thang," Meg said as she waved her away.

"Then you leave me no choice," Miley said as she left the room. She went to the bathroom and filled up a pitcher with cold water and walked back to the room where she dumped it at Meg.

Meg sprang up. "What the heck that matter with you?" she yelled at Miley. "Jesus you're worse than Tina."

"Ugh," Miley said as she rolled her eyes, "I hate that woman. Good thing she's dead."

"Yeah," Lily said, "she was a real—"

"Got it," Meg interrupted.

"Come on lets go downstairs," Miley said.

The girls quickly got dressed and they headed downstairs where they found Robby with Oliver at the kitchen.

"Mornin' dad," Miley said.

"Mornin' sweetheart," Robby said as he set down some breakfast plates on the table.

"Food looks good Mr. Stewart," Meg said as she looked at the warm omelets.

"Oh thanks but you're family now. You don't have to call me Mr. Stewart," Robby told her.

"Right, right," Meg said as she shook her head, "Still living in the past with that awful woman."

"Just get her out of your head," Miley said as she lightly squeezed Meg's head.

"Speaking of my head," Meg said as she rubbed it.

"What's the matter?" Miley asked her.

"It aches," Meg admitted it.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Meg said.

"We have to go to school come on!" Miley said as they ran out the door.


	2. Friends that Reunite

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"I'm a senior, I'm a senior," Miley sang as she walked through the hall with Lily and Meg.

"Really happy there," Meg said as she held her head with her hand.

"You're head is still hurting there?" Miley asked her.

"No," Meg said sarcastically, "it's actually better."

"Meg," Miley said, "I'm really sorry that you're in a cranky mood but your crankiness is not going to spoil my happiness."

"I'm the happiest for you," Meg told her.

"Thank you," Miley said as they walked to get their schedules. "Lets see if we're in the same class? I hope so."

Miley and Lily looked at their list and then at each other. "We're on the same classes!" they said together as they jumped.

"Wow," Meg said as she nodded, "the world is full of girls."

"You're a girl," Lily told her.

"With a slight tomboyish personality," Meg told her and she began to look at her list. "Biology, math, English, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. Yep a typical school year."

"Just that we're seniors and you're a sophomore. Two years to go," Miley told her.

"I know how to add," Meg told her.

"Miley, Lily," an excited voice said as Miley and Lily looked and saw their friend Jenny walking towards them.

"Jenny!" Miley said as she hugged her. "How was your vacation?"

"It was fine, sad, but fine," Jenny told them.

"Why was your vacation sad?" Meg asked her.

"I got this," Miley said as she pulled Meg away from Lily and Jenny. "Looks Jenny's parents are dead okay. She went all the way to Massachusetts to visit her parent's grave and stay with her aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"Yikes," Meg said in a sympathetic way, "I am so sorry."

"You didn't know. Jenny is a very understanding person," Miley said as they walked to them.

"Glad your vacation went well," Jenny said to Lily, "how's Oliver?"

"Oh he came a few days ago and stayed with us," Lily explained, "he can't come today because he's really tired."

Jenny smiled and nodded at her.

"Jenny this is Meg," Miley told her friend. "We adopted her a couple of days ago."

"Hello," Meg greeted her.

"Hi," Jenny said as she shook her hand, "what's it like to be a sister?"

"It's great. I don't live with a snobby family," Meg told her.

"She's had a complicated past," Miley told her.

"Really complicated," Meg said, "I'm talking about wrinkly hands, allergies, and threats."

"Oh so you were a maid," Jenny said, "to your family?"

"No to a devil woman who thought that she was all this and that," Meg said.

"Oh my gosh Jenny!" a voice said as it grabbed Jenny around the waist.

"Your boyfriend's a little short there," Meg said then it suddenly hit her. "Whoa."

"I missed you sweet-cheeks," Rico said to his girlfriend.

"I missed you too my knight in shining armor," Jenny said back that made him blush, "cute tuxedo."

"All for you honey," Rico said, "lets go and enjoy this year together."

"Okay bye guys," Jenny said to Lily, Miley, and Meg as she went away with Rico.

"I never thought I'd say this but Rico's a lot softer when he's with Jenny," Lily suddenly said.

"Well," Miley said, "when your hearts filled with love you grow softer and softer."

"That's a nice saying and it should be written in a book of quotes," Meg randomly said.

"Okay then," Miley said as the bell rang and they went off the their first classes.


	3. At the Nurse

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

After the classes it was lunchtime and Meg had lunch with Miley and Lily.

"So," Miley began, "how was your first day of school?"

"I would've like it if my head did throb and blood pounded in my ears," Meg told her.

"What is going on?" Lily asked, "you've head these headaches for a while now."

"I don't think that they matter so much I mean they come and they go just like boys," Meg told her as she put her hand on her head.

"You know what?" Miley said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I don't care what you say, we're going to the nurse."

"Miley I'm fine," Meg said.

"We're _going _to the nurse," Miley insisted.

"Okay," Meg said as she got up from the table and went with Miley and Lily to the nurse.

They walked out of the cafeteria and straight down the hallway where the nurses' office was.

"Right here," Miley said as she knocked on the door.

"One second," they heard a voice say to them, "mom I'm not looking for anyone right now okay? I'll find someone when I'm ready."

"Someone's mom is really demanding," Meg said as the door opened.

"Sorry about that," a woman said as she came out the door. She had blond-brownish hair, was wearing a white nurses' coat, black pants, black shoes, and a lavender shirt. "Hi Miley, Lily, what can I do for you?"

"Well I just want to check-up on my sister here," Miley said as she referred to Meg, "she's been having some headaches for a couple of days and they seem to go on and off a lot."

"Come in my office and we'll see what's going on," the nurse said as they entered and Meg sat on the bed.

"I'm new to this school so can you please tell me your name?" Meg asked the nurse.

"I'm Ms. Montgomery but my first name is Lori," the nurse told her, "now lets see about that headache." She touched Meg's forehead with the back of her hand. "No fever." She put her hands gently on Meg's head. "Tell me where it hurts," she massaged Meg's head.

"At the back, sides, and front," Meg told her.

"Have you been bumping your head into places a lot lately?" Lori asked her.

"In the past, yes I have," Meg told her.

"Okay that could be one solution to your headaches. Have you been working hard and wanted to get break?" Lori asked her.

"Yes," Meg answered too quickly, "I've been working hard for the last pathetic four years and never got a break. It was always do this, do that. I NEED A BREAK!" she yelled.

"Calm down," Miley said as she patted Meg on the head. "She's dead."

"Whose dead?" Lori asked.

"This woman that Meg used to work for and tried to marry my dad and kill him," Miley explained, "but she was thrown off the ship and then drowned."

"How awful," Lori said, "about your dad I mean. I hope he's okay."

"Oh he is," Lily said.

"Oh my," Lori said as she looked at Meg's head on the back.

"What?" Miley asked.

"She has a severe cut there," Lori told her.

"A what?" Miley and Lily asked at the same time as they looked at Meg's head.

"How did you get it?" Miley asked Meg.

"She pushed me and I bumped my head," Meg mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked her.

"She was right there," Meg blurted out. "Ow."

"Let me see what I can do," Lori said as she opened the cabinets and took out some alcohol, cream, cotton, and bandages. She poured some alcohol on the cotton and dabbed in on Meg's wound. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," Meg answered.

After the alcohol dried Lori dabbed some cream onto the wound and then put the bandage on it. "There."

"Thank you," Meg said, "but my head still hurts."

"Okay here's what you have to do," Lori said, "since you said that you need a rest I'm going to call your dad and he's going to take you home and you have to lie down and do nothing."

"I can live with that," Meg said.

"I'll call my dad," Miley said as she took out her cell phone and called her dad. "Daddy? Can you come at school? Meg needs to be taken home. She's okay now but she has a wound at the back of her head because of you-know-who and has an immense headache. Great!" she shut her phone. "He's on his way," Miley announced.

After five minutes passes Robby walked into the office. Once he did he went to Meg. "Oh dear," he said as he looked at Meg's head.

"Mr. Ste…wart," Lori said slowly as she turned around and looked at him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Uh…h-h-hi," Robby stuttered.

"Your daughter has a c-cut on the back of her head and it requires some stitching," Lori told him.

"Come on!" Meg yelled.

"T-thank you," Robby said, as he got lost into her eyes one last time. Yes, those brown eyes. The type of color that he liked right after blue. "I know this is kind of early but are you free tonight?"

"Yes," Lori answered him.

"Would you like to go to a great restaurant that I know? It's right down the pier," Robby told her.

"I would love to," Lori said as she smiled.

"Great. What time?" Robby asked.

"Six?" Lori asked.

"Perfect," Robby said, "see you then. Bye girls," he said to Miley and Lily as he left with Meg.

"What just happened?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Miley said.


	4. The Hospital and Car Ride

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the character Voldemort from 'Harry Potter' or the song 'Crazy in Love' by Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z or 'One Step at a Time' by Jordin Sparks.**

* * *

Robby and Meg arrived at the hospital.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Robby asked a random doctor, "my daughter here has a gash on the back of her head and the nurse at school told her that she needs to get some stitches."

"Come with me," the doctor said as they went inside the check up room. Meg sat on the bed while the doctor was examining the back of her head. "Oh my," the doctor said as she looked at the wound when she took off the bandage that Lori had put on her head. "Do you know how she got this?"

"No," Robby honestly said as he shook his head.

"I do," Meg spoke up and the doctor and Robby looked at her when she didn't say anything after that.

"Okay," Robby said.

"Okay what?" Meg asked.

"How did you get the wound?" the doctor asked her.

"Well I was pushed," Meg simply said.

"Who pushed you?" Robby asked her.

"It was you-know-who and I ain't talking about Voldemort," Meg explained.

"Oh no," Robby said.

"Was it a sharp object that you fell to?" the doctor asked her.

"Maybe," Meg said, "it was the edge of the table."

"Good thing that you didn't bump it hard or it would have resulted in a deep cut and loss of blood," the doctor said.

"What would it cause after that?" Meg asked her.

"Possibly a lot of blood in the blood causing death," the doctor answered.

"Just what I need right now," Meg said sarcastically.

"But don't worry," the doctor said, "its not a deep cut so your fine but you need some stitches."

"Is it going to hurt?" Meg asked her.

"Just a tiny bit," the doctor said as she took out some supplies from the cabinet. "Now you might feel some slight pressure."

"When you're at the doctors you always feel slight pressures," Meg told her, "but go for it. I am all relaxed."

"Good," the doctor said as she began to stitch Meg's head.

When she was done she asked Meg, "how do you feel?"

"Never better," Meg told her, "how long am I supposed to stay with this thread in my head?"

"Just a couple of weeks, I say about eight weeks," the doctor told her, "then you can come back and we'll cut it off."

"Great thank you," Meg said as she jumped off the bed.

"Thank you doc," Robby said as the left the office and went inside the car. "Wow look at the time go," Robby said as he looked at the clock in his car. "Time to pick Miley and Lily up from school." He put the car in reserve and they got out of the hospital parking lot, "now when we go home you're going to lie down in bed and relax okay?"

"Alright," Meg said.

* * *

Robby and Meg arrived at school and Lily and Miley got inside the car.

"Hey girls," Robby said when the entered the car, "how was school?"

"It was great," Lily sang, "we have this Seniors' Night at the pier at eight."

"Yeah dad can we go?" Miley asked him.

"Of course," Robby told her, "you have fun at the pier while I'm with your school nurse."

"Her name is Lori dad," Miley told him, "and what happened back there?"

"What?" Robby asked her.

"Well Mr. Stewart," Lily said, "you just met her and then you quickly asked her to go out on a date."

"The dude's got to move on alright," Meg said to them. "Plus it's fine. The nurse was nice. I mean did you feel her hands? They're as light as feathers. Better than the last ones that felt like metal."

"Now that woman was beautiful but she was a witch," Robby said.

"She was sixty!" Meg blurted out.

"Sixty?" Robby, Miley, and Lily yelled in unison.

"Are you serious Meg?" Lily asked her.

"When she's without make-up she looks like she's sixty," Meg said, "but in the real world she's twenty-nine."

"Wow," Miley said, "huge age difference."

"How old are you Mr. Stewart?" Meg asked him.

"I'm forty-two," Robby told her.

"Which makes it thirteen years of age difference," Lily said.

"Yeah but Lori looks like a very nice woman to me," Robby said, "I liked the way she looked at me when I walked in. Those big brown eyes lit up."

"Wow someone's crazy in love," Meg said as she looked at Robby.

"Well she is very, very pretty," Robby said, "and her voice sounded really sweet."

"Are you going to marry her?" Miley asked her.

"Let's not go that far," Robby said, "I don't a repeat of that day okay?"

"Good," Lily said, "one step at a time."

"Okay why are we naming songs while carrying out a conversation?" Meg said.

"Lily's right," Robby said as they arrived home, "I'm going to learn more about her and see later if we have a chance together."

"Good dad," Miley said as they went inside the house.


	5. I Spy, You Spy, We Spy

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"I'm going out now," Robby said as he walked into Miley's room, "ya'll be good now."

"Right dad," Miley said as she held up her arm while holding a pencil.

"And you stay in bed," Robby said to Meg as she lifted up a thumbs up at him.

"Bye Mr. Stewart," Lily said as Robby shut the door.

Once he did that Miley stood up from her chair. "We have got to follow him!"

"Why?" Meg whined.

"Because I'm worried about him," Miley told her.

"About what?" Meg asked as she stood up from the bed, "he's going to be okay alright? It's not like she's Tina or anything."

"Yeah you're right," Miley said as she nodded while grabbing her purse. "I'm still going after them."

"Wait Miley," Lily said, "what about the Senior Night at the pier?"

"Oh yeah," Miley said, "Meg, you're going."

"What?" Meg asked her.

"You're going," Miley repeated as she looked at her, "along with Oliver."

"What am I doing?" Oliver asked as he passed by their doorway and stopped there.

"You're going with Meg to the restaurant where my dad is going along with the school nurse and you two are going to check up on him," Miley explained.

"Oh come on Miley," Oliver whined, "you know I'm not good at hiding. Why don't you and Lily go?"

"Because me and Lily are going at the pier and you two don't have to worry about a thing. I have an idea," Miley said as she went inside her closet.

* * *

Meg and Oliver arrived at the restaurant.

"This outfit is so stupid," Meg said as she looked down at her glittery, girly outfit. "I hate glitter and I hate pink. What it this?" she asked as she pulled down the matching silk pink scarf. "Hideous but these sunglasses are cool."

"At least you don't have to wear a fake mustache and beard," Oliver told her. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a khaki hat, sunglasses, a yellow shirt, and a black jacket.

"Can we switch?" Meg asked him.

"NO!" Oliver quickly yelled.

"Fine lets just grab a seat," Meg said as they walked together and sat at a random table. "We're not close enough." They got up and sat closer to Robby and Lori. "A little more."

"How much more do you want?" Oliver asked her.

"So we can hear them," Meg said as they sat to a closer table, "much better now put your arm around me."

"Wha—" Oliver was saying.

"Now!" Meg yelled.

"Okay," Oliver quickly said as he put his arm around her, "why?"

"So we can blend in," Meg told him as she took a menu and looked at it. Oliver did the same thing.

After a few minutes passed a waiter came. "What can I get for the happy couple?" he asked them.

"Happy wh—ow!" Oliver exclaimed as Meg hit him with her elbow on the arm.

"The baby back ribs alright," Meg said.

"What size?" the waiter asked her.

"Extra large," Meg said.

"You mean the triple?" the waiter asked her.

"Yes with a side of fries."

"Be right back with them," the waiter said as he took their menus and left.

"Now pay close attention to them," Meg told Oliver.

"How?" Oliver asked her.

"When one of them leaves and the other turns their head the other way get under the table and listen to what they're talking about," Meg explained.

"I am not going to do that," Oliver told her.

"Okay scardy-cat I will right after I devour the meat."

After a few minutes passed the waiter came with their food.

"How much?" Meg asked as she took out her matching wallet. She glared at it.

"Fifty-seven dollars and seventy-nine cents," the waiter told her.

"Here's a hundred and keep the change," Meg said as she handed the waiter the money and he left.

"I can't make out what they're saying," Oliver told her as he took out a pair of binoculars.

"Wow," Meg said as she looked at it while eating. "You know its pretty obvious."

"Well I don't have a cat's eye," Oliver said. He saw Lori talking to Robby. He then saw Robby turning around and looking straight at him. "Ok—ay," Oliver said as the binoculars slipped out of his hands and fell on Meg's water glass that fell on the table wetting everything.

"YO!" Meg yelled.

"What are you doing?" Robby asked Oliver.

"Sorry," Oliver said in a fake English accent. "I was looking at the picture."

"There aren't any pictures around here," Robby told him.

"Oh, he meant that flower vase picture on that small table over there ya'll," Meg said in a fake Southern accent.

"That's funny," Lori said, "one of you speaks with an English accent and the other speaks with a Southern accent."

"Well you know we are friends. More like exchanged students," Meg told them with her Southern.

"Yes," Oliver said with the English accent, "she came to my school for half the year and enjoyed the crumpets and tea."

"And he came to my school in Texas where he enjoyed the meat and fries," Meg said in her southern accent.

"Okay then," Robby said as he got back with talking to Lori.

"Now what do we do?" Oliver whispered as he turned to Meg.

"Now we go to plan B. Here's your walkie-talkie," Meg said as she handed him a walkie-talkie and got up from the table and went to the waiter. "Yo waiter." She said as the waiter turned and faced her.

"Yes," he told her.

"You see that blond woman over there with that guy?" Meg asked as she pointed to the table where Lori and Robby were.

"Yes," the waiter said as he looked at her direction.

"Well they are food critics and they think that your food is very good but a little expensive and they would like it for free," Meg told him.

"Okay but why should we give the food to them for free?" the waiter asked her.

"Uh…because the lady there is the aunt of Lindsay Lohan and the man there is one of Lady Gaga's relatives and if you give them the food for free they might consider bringing them two to your restaurant," Meg said.

"Really?" the waiter asked in a high-pitched voice as he jumped up and down.

"Yep," Meg said, "but you should bring the dessert for free and make it good."

"Oh I will," the waiter said as he went to their table and got their attention. "Hello," he said as politely as possible and flashed a million-dollar smile, "what can I get for you for dessert?"

"Dessert?" Robby asked, "we haven't even eaten the appetizers yet. We're waiting on the main dish."

"Sorry I'll come back later," the waiter said as he left. Once he left Meg hid down the table and didn't even make one move.

"So where were we?" Lori asked Robby.

"I was in the middle in one of my jokes," Robby told her.

"Oh right, continue please," Lori told him.

"So I said 'not'cho cheese,'" Robby finished and Lori let out a little giggle.

"Can't believe she found that funny," Meg whispered to herself.

"Here's a good one," Lori said, "why didn't the chicken cross the road?"

"That's sounds new," Robby said, "how come?"

"Because he had an injured arm and couldn't fly," Lori said and she and Robby laughed together.

"Oooooookay," Meg said.

"So are you having a good time?" Robby asked her.

"I really am," Lori said, "how about you?"

"Best night of my life," Robby answered.

"You aren't like the guys I used to date," Lori told him, "they were all stuck-up, disgusting and somehow older then me, like fifty."

Robby looked at her.

"They were my mom's picks," Lori told him.

"And you're not like the ladies I went out with," Robby told her, "they were all nice but one of them had a short-temper, the other a high-pitched voice."

"Oh I hate that type of voice," Lori said.

"Me too," Robby said, "and anyways they weren't right for me."

"Neither were mine," Lori told him, "but I think that this is one of the best dates I've ever been in."

"Me too," Robby said.

And at the same time, as Oliver was looking at them through his binoculars behind a plant, he saw Robby and Lori holding hands together.

"They're holding hands, over," Oliver said to the walkie-talkie.

"Why do we have to say over and they are what?" Meg yelled through a whisper.

"Holding hands," Oliver repeated.

"Now I don't whether to be happy or sad about this," Meg said in her normal tone of voice.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Lori asked Robby.

"I don't know," Robby said as he looked around the table.

"You're cover is going to be blown," Oliver told Meg.

"Oh dang it," Meg said as she took something out of the wallet and threw it to the floor where Robby and Lori could see it.

"Is that a hundred dollar bill?" Lori asked as she looked at the bill on the floor.

"I got it," Robby said as he quickly got out of the chair and grabbed it. At the same time Meg got out from under the table and ran behind the potted plant.

"Let's get out of here," Meg told Oliver.

"How?" Oliver asked her.

"Through the kitchen," Meg said as they went into the kitchen and passed through the chefs.

"This place smells so good," Oliver said as he passed through the cooking pots filled with food.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go," Meg said as they got out of the kitchen and headed down to the pier.

As Robby and Lori were talking with each other they heard a static noise. This time Lori looked down at the table and saw a walkie-talkie.

"What's this walkie-talkie doing here?" Lori asked as she picked it up and looked at it.

"I think I have an idea of whom it belongs to," Robby said as he took the walkie-talkie.


	6. At the Pier

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Meg and Oliver ran to the pier. They found lots of seniors having a good time. They were playing games, eating lunch, or making out.

"Man I wish I had registered in time," Oliver said.

"Why?" Meg asked him.

"Look they're having a wonderful time," Oliver said as he spread his arms out to show Meg what was around him.

"You'll just have to register in the second semester," Meg told him, "besides you're lucky you don't have to go to school but I have to."

"Yeah," Oliver said as he looked around the group. "Where are they?"

"Let's split up!" Meg yelled at him as she ran away leaving Oliver there. He shook his head and left to go to another direction.

As Meg ran to find Miley she stopped in her tracks and slip past a cotton candy machine. "I'll have the blue kind," she said to the person as she handed him the money and he gave her the cotton candy.

Just then Oliver approached her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating a sweet blue cloud and I'm not sure how they catch it because you cannot reach the sky," Meg told him.

"Okay first," Oliver told her, "its cotton candy. It doesn't come from clouds."

"Ew I'm eating cotton," Meg said as she dropped the sweet treat.

Oliver sighed, "and second, we need to find Miley."

"Isn't that her over there?" Meg said as she pointed to two girls that were doing a 'Hannah Montana' dance competition.

"Come on," Oliver said as they approached them.

"HA!" Miley yelled, "I beat you again! Ya'll gotta do better than that."

"Okay you beat me," Jenny said, "for the tenth time."

"Yep," Miley said as she hung her arm around Jenny's shoulders. Then she saw Oliver and Meg. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We saw them," Meg said mysteriously.

"Oookay," Miley said, "what happened then?"

"They were laughing, she was laughing at his jokes, he was laughing at her jokes, she said that 'it was the best night of my life', he said the same thang, then THEY BEGAN TO HOLD HANDS!" Meg yelled as she talked really quickly.

"Oh my gosh," Miley said, "this is awesome."

"I know," Meg said, "they sell skateboards," she said as she went inside the store and put a skateboard on the floor and tried to ride it. She got on it and fell on the floor. "I have no balance," she said as she got up from the floor.

"I've got to tell Lily," Miley said.

"Where is she anyway?" Oliver asked.

"She's somewhere. Lets find her," Miley said as Oliver and Jenny went along with her.

"So then she said that I couldn't play well in soccer because I was a blonde," Lily said to her Jonnie as they were talking about sports.

"Hey Lily, Jonnie," Miley said as she arrived to them with Lily and Oliver.

"Hey Miley what's up?" Lily said.

"I have got to talk to you about the thing," Miley told her as Lily came along. "My dad likes Lori and Lori likes him too."

Lily gasped, "no way! Are you serious?"

"Yes," Meg told Lily as Lily turned and looked at her. "Don't worry your boyfriend and me were investigating."

"That's so awesome," Lily said.

"Finally," Miley said, "my dad is finally going to have the person that he loves."

"Well as Fergie says—" Meg was saying.

"Meg," Miley interrupted, "please don't focus on the negativity."

"Yeah why do I have that?" Meg asked her.

"Uh….Meg," Oliver said as his head was turned in the other direction. "Isn't that Mr. Stewart walking down here."

"Ohhhhh jeeze," Meg said as she looked in Oliver's direction. "He told me that I should be in bed."

"And he told Lily and me to be home by nine," Miley said, "its, like, ten now."

"Come on," Meg said as they ran home.

"Bye Jenny!" Lily waved.

"Bye," Jenny waved back.

"Hey," a voice said behind her and she turned around and saw a huge teddy bear in front of her.

"Aww its so cute," Jenny said.

"You like it?" Rico asked as he came out from behind the teddy bear.

"Its adorable," Jenny said and they kissed.


	7. The Talk with Dad

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the song 'Ms. New Booty' by Bubba Sparxxx and the talk with Miley and her dad is kind of like the conversation that they had from the show.**

* * *

Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Meg ran home.

"Can we slow down?" Meg yelled, "I'm dead."

"No now come on!" Miley urged her, "dad is going to be mad if he doesn't find us home."

"Okay, okay," Meg said as she pushed herself into running.

They arrived to the house and barged through the door that scared Jackson and Siena who were talking on the couch.

"What just happened?" Jackson asked her.

"Nothing just don't tell dad," Miley told him, "Meg get into my bedroom quickly," she pushed Meg up the stairs and put her to her bed. "We'll just act natural," she said to Lily and Oliver as Lily sat in one of the chairs and Oliver sat on the floor.

The door slowly opened and Robby stepped inside. "Hey ya'll," he said to them.

"Hi daddy," Miley smiled at him.

"Hey Mr. Stewart," Lily and Oliver said at the same time.

"How was your night at the pier?" Robby asked them.

"Fun!" Miley said in a cheery tone, "best nights of my life. How was your date?"

"It was great until I found this," Robby said as he held up a walkie-talkie, "conveniently under the table."

"A walkie-talkie?" Meg said as she looked at the device in surprise, "that is so cool. That's a sign for super agent."

"And also a sign of suspicion," Robby told her, "I told you to stay in bed."

"I was in bed," Meg lied, "but I got up because I started to rap with Oliver."

"You rapped with Oliver?" Robby asked her.

"Oh he's a mean rapper," Meg said, "I'll start. Booty, booty, booty, booty rockin' everywhere!"

"Booty, booty, booty, booty rockin' everywhere!" Oliver rapped.

"Rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere!"

"I found you Ms. New Booty," Oliver rapped, "get it together and bring it back to me. Hit the players club for 'bout month or two put his hand on it and then see what he'd do."

"There was this pretty little thing and she had that thang that made all the guys do their swag. From the left to the right, side to side, popped and locked it like a good vibe," Meg rapped.

"Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight," Oliver finished as he blushed when he said that.

"That's our rap," Meg told Robby as she smiled.

"Okay, that song was already written, not appropriate for your age, and nice try," Robby said.

"Okay," Meg said as she got out of the bed and approached him, "the truth is that…Miley made me do it!"

Miley's jaw dropped, "well thanks for the support sis," she told her sarcastically.

"Oh you're welcome," Meg told her.

"Look dad," Miley said, "the only reason why I did it was because I wanted to see how your date went."

"Well it went fine," Robby answered her.

"Well that's good," Miley said, "and that when we leave I don't want you to be all alone."

"Well he's gonna have Jackson," Meg told Miley.

"Jackson might want to move out or have his own life," Robby told her, "but Miles, you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll be fine even if things won't work out."

"But I want things to work our dad," Miley said, "I mean maybe Lily and me would go to Santa Barbara and we would only get to see you once in a while. I just want you to not feel lonely."

"Thanks Miles," Robby said as he hugged his daughter.

"I wished _my _dad hugged me like that," Meg said, "but then again he was a snobby person so what they hey."

"How many times are you going to tell us that?" Lily asked Meg.

"I don't know," Meg said, "it depends on the number of years I have to live."

"Anyway," Robby said, "I have another date tomorrow with Lori and she's over at our house anyway tomorrow night."

"That's great," Meg said, "she'll take care of us."

"But I want you to stay at home when I'm on my date okay?" Robby asked them.

"Ya got it," Miley said as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Good, good night," Robby said as he left Miley's room.


	8. In Trouble? Maybe?

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh.'**

* * *

The next day Miley, Lily, and Meg headed off for school.

"Come on Ollie-pop you can talk to the principle about it," Lily told him as she dragged him outside the house.

"No I don't want to go," Oliver told her.

"Come on it'll be fun," Miley stepped in, "you're a senior and its also the last year to see your friends."

"Not for me," Meg said as she pointed to herself.

"Well you're a sophomore," Miley told her.

"And how many times do you have to remind me about it?" Miley told her, "you know I just want to get this stupid thing over with so I can leave in peace."

"Okay sorry," Miley told her as they headed off for school.

"Whoa," Oliver said as he looked around the school in astonishment. "I thought that something would change here but guess what, it hasn't."

"That's what I thought too," Meg said, "some color, same lockers, same—"

"Hey Loser Posse," they heard a girl voice behind them. It was Amber and Ashley, "what's new?'

"And they same girly attitude," Meg finished her sentence.

"Hey Amber, Ashley," Miley said in a friendly tone, "its our last year so lets make the best of it okay?"

"Hmm," Ashley said, "how about not?"

"I agree," Amber said as she flipped back her hair.

"What's up with girls these days?" Meg asked herself out loud, "always getting into catfights and always doing this," she flipped her hair back, "what's up with that?" she asked Oliver who didn't say anything.

"At least I know how to be a girl," Amber told her.

"Well you don't know how to fight," Meg said as she approached her.

"I so know how to fight," Amber told her.

"Well then," Meg said as she dropped her backpack, "can ya'll do this." She did a karate move and then grabbed Amber by the wrist and swung her to the other side of the room but she didn't crash anywhere.

"Whoa," Lily said.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't crash anywhere," Amber told her.

"Or what?" Meg asked, "things would've gotten nasty?"

"Yeah," Ashley said to her face.

"Says the girl who doesn't know what one times zero is."

"Its one okay?" Ashley answered.

"Its zero," Meg told her in an obvious tone if voice, "like you are with your twin sister over there," she pointed at Amber.

"Ugh," Amber and Ashley scoffed as they left them.

"We'll deal with you later," Amber said as she disappeared.

"Not when I'm here," Meg yelled back. The bell rang and they headed off to class.

"That was insane," Oliver spoke up as they walked to their classes in silence.

"Yeah where did she learn that?" Lily asked.

At twelve o'clock, Miley, Lily, Oliver and Meg met at the cafeteria.

"This food is ten times better than the food that Tina gave me," Meg said as she ate her food.

"Look why are we still talking about her?" Miley said, "she's dead okay?"

"Well," Meg said, "nature does wonderful things. She died and then she got reincarnated again."

"Lets hope not," Oliver said.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind them. It was Jenny. "Can we sit with you?"

"Oh yeah," Lily said as she made some space for her friend and Rico.

"Wow," Meg said as she saw them together, "how did you ever find a girl as pretty as her?"

"Well she came here three years ago," Rico told her. "And I fell for her."

"Yeah the year that I yelled 'FREEDOM!' because I escaped the clutches of you-know-her," Meg said.

"No offense but you can be a little weird sometimes," Rico told her.

"Honey I've known that a long time ago," Meg told him as she giggled at his remark.

"She's more than weird," a voice behind them. It was Amber and Ashley. AGAIN!

"Where's the huge flyswatter when you need one?" Lily asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"At least I don't have a dumb boyfriend as you do," Ashley told her.

Lily slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Since when do _you_ have a boyfriend?" Miley asked her.

"Oh don't worry its her imaginary one," Meg answered for her.

"Oh and look," Amber said as she looked at Jenny, "the girl that was involved in her parents tragedy. Did they die because they hated you or did they die because you wanted them to?" Amber asked Jenny.

"BACK OFF!" Rico yelled at her.

"Ooh I'm so scared," Amber said sarcastically. "I'm going to be attacked by a short fry."

"Don't say that, that's not nice," Jenny said as she stood up for her boyfriend. Literally.

Meg approached Jenny. "Excuse me but do you have a glove?" she asked her.

"No I don't think so," Jenny said.

"I think I see one," Meg said as she went to random table. "Can I use see that glove for a second," she asked a random gothic girl. The girl looked at her like she was crazy but she gave it to her anyway. "Be right back," Meg said as she went to Amber. "Yo Amber."

Amber turned around only to find herself getting hit on the face with the glove.

"I challenge ya'll to a duel," Meg said, "okay one second be right back," she went back the table and gave the Goth girl her glove back and she ran back to Amber. "Ya ready for it."

"What duel?" Amber asked her.

"A Yu-Gi-Oh duel," Meg said sarcastically, "just a dang duel okay?"

"I have a better duel," Miley said as she grabbed a plate that had a cake on it and smeared in on Amber's face.

"Hey that was my chocolate and vanilla cake are you serious?" Meg said as she stomped her foot on the floor.

"What is going on over here?" a voice said behind them. It was Lori.

Miley turned around and was shocked to see her. She didn't want to get busted by the school nurse that was dating her dad and she didn't want the school nurse to get a bad impression of her.

"Allow me," Meg said in a cool way, "us six where sitting around peacefully until the Cool Twins decided to ruin it and they made us upset."

Lori nodded. "Can all of you come down to the office please?" she said to them as they went with her.

They were walking down the hall and they arrived to her office.

"This is the Nurse's Office," Meg pointed out.

"The teachers and the principle are having lunch and they put me in charge of the lunch hour today," Lori told them. "First I need to talk with one of you. Who's first?"

None of them wanted to be first.


	9. Jenny's Surprise

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Come on don't be scared," Lori insisted. None of them dared to budge.

"Wow you guys are such chickens," Meg said out loud as she stepped forward, "I'll go first and get this dang thing over thing," she stepped inside Lori's office. "Okay what would you like to know?"

"About what happened at the cafeteria," Lori told her as she took a seat in her chair and held a notepad and a pencil in her hand.

"Well," Meg said in an exaggerated voice, "Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jenny, Rico, and me were eating lunch together in peace and then all of a sudden them two sisters come and bother us. They offended Lily, they offended Oliver, Miley, Rico, and they said a very rude thing to Jenny about her parents."

"What about her parents? Do you know?" Lori asked her as she was writing stuff down.

"I just met her and I don't really know that much about her family's history and I don't think she wants me to tell anybody about it since its private," Meg told her.

"Okay thank you," Lori said, "you can wait outside and call Miley in."

"I bet she knows everythang about those two," Meg said as she left the office. "New sis, she wants ya," Meg said as she pointed to the office. Miley got up from the chair and walked inside the office.

"What did she ask?" Oliver asked Meg.

"Stuff," Meg said as she lead back on the chair and put her hands behind her head, "just a bunch of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Lily began.

"When you go in," Meg said, "you'll know."

* * *

After a few minutes passed Miley came out and called for Lily and Oliver inside.

"Miley what happened?" Jenny asked Miley as she took a seat next to her.

"She just asked me what happened at the cafeteria and how it started," Miley simply said.

"She also asked me if I knew what your family history was," Meg spoke up.

"Did you tell her?" Jenny asked Meg.

"No!" Meg said, "its none of my beeswax so…yeah."

"You know this is all of your fault anyway," Amber said.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"Well if you didn't cause a mayhem in the cafeteria we wouldn't be here right now," Miley told them. "So shut up we're in enough trouble already."

Lily and Oliver came out of the room and Jenny and Rico went in the office.

"We told her what happened," Oliver said.

"Of course you did," Meg said.

"What did she say?" Miley asked.

"She said that she was still hearing the same story that you told and that Meg told," Lily told her.

"If Jenny's story and Rico's story is also true then we're home free!" Meg yelled as she shot up in the air, "YES! Which means," she went over to Amber and Ashley, "she won't believe you," she taunted them in a melodic tone.

"Shut up," Amber scoffed.

Jenny and Rico came out of the office. Jenny was in tears.

"Why don't you just sit there and I'll talk to you about it," Lori gently told Jenny as she nodded and sat down. "Amber and Ashley I'll speak to you now," Lori said as she walked into her office and Amber and Ashley followed.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Miley said as she put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"She's crying," Meg said as she sprang up from her chair and went towards her.

"Thanks I can see that," Miley said.

"Tell us what's wrong," Lily said also putting her hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Hold on," Meg said as she slid next to Jenny, "are they happy tears, sad tears, fear tears, tragedy fears—"

"Meg," Miley interrupted.

"What?"

"Be quiet."

"Oh jeeze," Meg said as she sat down on a chair with her arms crossed.

"She just got surprised," Rico spoke.

"Ah-ha!" Meg yelled, "so they're surprise tears, here we go." The chair that she was sitting in went backwards and she fell on the floor. "OW! Right at my injured head!"

Lily and Oliver went and helped her up.

"What did you get surprised for?" Miley asked Jenny.

Jenny let out a sigh and she wiped her tears away. "Your sister was right. Those were happy tears."

"Never misjudge me," Meg said as she went near Miley. "Never."

"Wait," Oliver said, "does that mean that we have to believe you that Tina would come back again?"

Meg opened her mouth and though for a second her eyes traveling around the room. "YES!" she yelled as she grabbed Oliver by the arms. "SHE COMES AND GOES LIKE SHE'S A MAGICIAN! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE MAN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SHE DOES THAT!"

"Meg," Lily said, "release him." Meg released him.

"What were you so happy about?" Miley asked Jenny.

"I just found out that I have an aunt," Jenny said, "the school nurse is my aunt."

"Oh my gosh!" Miley said flabbergasted.


	10. Sweet Nibblets!

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Jenny that's great!" Miley said as she hugged Jenny tightly. "You finally have someone to take care of you."

"I know thank goodness," Jenny said as she put her hand on her head to catch herself.

"Guys," Lily whispered as her ear was pressed to the door, "come here."

Miley, Oliver, Jenny, Rico, and Meg all huddled at the door and pressed their ears against it.

"How could you two say such a thing?" they heard Lori scolding Amber and Ashley.

Amber and Ashley didn't say anything.

"How would you feel if someone made fun of you if you lost your parents God forbid?" Lori asked the two of them.

"We won't feel any good," Amber mumbled.

"That's the answer I was hoping for," Lori told her. "But you two won't go unpunished. I'm going to suspend you two for three days and I want you to think of how you made Jenny feel."

"Yes!" Miley cheered when she heard the news.

"That made me feel a lot better now," Jenny said as she got away from the door.

"This will make you better also honey," Rico said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Rico," Jenny said as she hugged him back.

"You know what would have made me feel better?" Meg spoke up, "them getting beaten with a red-hot poker stick and me enjoying it while eating a PIECE OF CAKE!" she yelled.

"I don't think you would need any cake because it will make you nuts," Lily said.

"Yeah you're right," Meg said.

Amber and Ashley left the office. "Thanks a lot," they said to them, "ooooh tsssss."

"Annoying," Meg sang as she walked Amber and Ashley walking away.

"Jenny," Lori said, "you've grown a lot since I've last seen you."

"When have you seen her?" Lily asked.

"When she was a baby," Lori said, "I didn't have a chance to see her again because I needed a job to make some money and to move out of my mother's house."

"Well this is a great news," Miley said, "Jenny has someone that she live with."

"But what if your dad might propose to me?" Lori asked her.

"Oh that's—nurse dating my dad say what?" Miley asked Lori as she looked at her in surprise.

"She said that what of your dad proposes to her!" Meg yelled.

"I heard her," Miley said, "did he ask you or anything?"

"Oh no he didn't," Lori said, "but I'm just asking if he did and we got married won't your house be a little too crowded with six people living there?"

"No, no," Miley said, "my house is big enough for ten."

"Thank you so much Miley," Lori said as she delivered a sweet smile to her. "I'll be in my office but if you guys need anything or if anyone else bothers you, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Miley said as they walked to their classes.

* * *

After school they went home.

"Should I tell dad what Lori told me?" Miley asked Lily, Oliver, and Meg.

"Well if you would like to," Meg said as she walked towards the door and went inside.

Miley shook her head. "I think I should tell him about it anyway. Just to get it off my chest anyway." She walked inside the house. "Daddy!"

"Hey darlin'," Robby said as he walked downstairs and saw his daughter, "what's wrong?"

"Well a problem happened at the cafeteria today and we were called down to the nurse's office. Don't worry, none of us were in trouble, only Amber and Ashley, but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" Robby asked her.

"Lori asked me if we would have enough room for six people in out house if you proposed to her," Miley said.

"What?" Robby asked in a confused tone of voice. "Why six?"

"Remember Jenny?" Miley asked as Robby nodded, "she just found out today that Lori is her aunt and she's going to be living with Lori from now on."

"Well we do have enough room," Robby told her.

"Phew good," Miley said.

Her Dad took off his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Dad where are you going?" Miley asked him.

"I'll be back," Robby said as he left the house and went away.

Miley ran upstairs to find Lily, Oliver, and Meg in it.

"So what did your dad say?" Lily asked Miley.

"He said that we do have enough room then he left to go somewhere," Miley said.

"I have a weird feeling right now," Meg said as she started to shiver. "Look at this, goose bumps."

"Maybe the wind's blowing in," Lily said as she went to the window and closed it.

"No," Meg said, "a feeling that we're being watched."

"Meg you're crazy," Oliver told her. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," Miley said as she was about to leave the room when Meg yelled.

"Don't open it!" Meg yelled.

"Oh come on," Miley said, "its probably Jackson," she headed downstairs. The knocking still continued.

"Hold on Jackson," Miley said as she walked to the door, "I'm coming."

Miley swung the door open and she saw someone there. Someone that she didn't want to see at all.

"Sweet nibblets," she said in a fearful tone.


	11. Blue Jeans

**I don't own Hannah Montana or 'Bellatrix' from Harry Potter or 'Morticia Addams' from The Addams Family or 'The Wicked Witch of the West' from The Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Miley quickly shut the door and ran upstairs. She charged through her bedroom and locked the door.

"What the hell?" Meg said as she looked up.

"You were right," Miley said.

"What did you see?" Lily asked Miley.

"It was her I swear," Miley said.

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"I swear I just saw Tina right at the door step," Miley said as she breathed.

"I told you not to open the door," Meg said.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. Oh my gosh I need to sit down," Miley said as she sat down on her bed.

"I'll go and fetch you a glass of water," Meg said as she headed downstairs and went to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water. There was a knock on the door again. "Who is it?" Meg yelled gruffly.

"Its me," a voice said, "Lori."

"Oh," Meg said as she ran and opened the door. When she did she found Lori there. "How you doing?"

"Good how about Miley?" Lori asked her.

"What happened?" Meg asked her.

"She screamed when she looked at me and then slammed the door in my face and ran away," Lori explained.

"Oh you have to forgive her," Meg began, "she had this horrific month and she's still haunted by it."

"Oh I understand," Lori said.

"Meg is she gone yet?" Meg heard Miley yelled from her room.

"Its not Tina the Witch its Lori," Meg yelled again, "why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," Lori said as she stepped inside. She was holding a casserole dish.

"What's in there?" Meg asked, "it looks really good."

"Oh just something I made for your dad," Lori said, "he liked my food the last time I made it for him."

"When did you do that?"

"Before we went to the restaurant. You have a really nice dad, he's like a gentleman."

Suddenly Miley walked downstairs. She was still white in the face. "Hey Lori," Miley greeted her, "sorry for doing that to you."

"Oh no that's okay," Lori said as she went near Miley and help her towards the couch, "you're white. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just had a scare," Miley said, "and now my head hurts."

"Here why don't you lie down here," Lori said as Miley laid down on the couch, "and I'll fetch you some water, a comfortable pillow, and a blanket. Where's your room?"

"Upstairs to your left," Miley said as she rubbed her eyes.

Lori headed upstairs and then she came back with the pillow and blanket. She gave Miley a bottle of water also and sat right beside her.

"Something stinks," Meg said as she smelled the air.

"I don't smell anything," Miley spoke up.

"You have different senses then," Meg said as she sniffed the air. She followed the scent with her nose that led her right to the barn where Blue Jeans was. "You beautiful little horse," she complimented to the horse. She saw a shadow pass by but the scent touched her nose again. "Why does it smell so strong? It must be you," she said as she pointed to Blue Jeans. She continued to smell.

"How are you feeling?" Lori asked Miley as she soothed her head.

"A lot better thanks," Miley said.

The door opened and Robby walked inside. "Lori?"

"Oh," Lori said as she got up from the couch, "hello Robby."

Robby quickly put something in his pocket. "How are you?"

"If fine," Robby said, "how about you?"

"Good," Lori said, "I made you my special lasagna."

"The one that you made me last time?" Robby asked in excitement.

"Yes," Lori said ass he smiled at him.

"Well lets sit down and eat it together," Robby said as he took the dish and warmed it up in the oven. After it was warmed up they sat at the dinner table and ate together.

"NO DON'T EAT THAT!" they heard a yelling from outside.

Miley sprang up to her feet and ran to the barn. "Meg what's wrong?"

"Don't eat it Blue Jeans," Meg said. She between the horse and they hay that he was about to eat. "Whatever you do, please don't eat it."

"Meg what are you doing?" Miley asked her.

"The hay is poisoned," Meg said.

"How do you know?" Robby asked her.

"Because I got a nose for this sort of thing, just take the hay out of there and disinfect this place or the horse might get it and die."

"What? No!" Miley yelled, "he didn't eat any of it did he?"

"I don't know," Meg said.

Blue Jeans made a grunting noise and he began to look weak. He could barely stand up.

"No! Blue Jeans no!" Miley yelled as she ran to her horse and hugged it tightly. "Don't let it kill you. Dad call a vet!"

"I just did," Meg said as she stroked Blue Jeans' snout.

After a few minutes the vet came and inspected Blue Jeans.

"How was he?" Miley asked.

"He is fine he just had a problem with his stomach," the vet said.

"Good he wasn't poisoned, he's safe," Miley said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"He might be, but we ain't. He released his natural gasses," Meg said, "I'm never going in there again."

"But I found out that they hay was poisoned. Do you know who could have caused this?" the vet asked.

"I don't know who did," Robby spoke up, "but the important thing is that Blue Jeans is okay."

"Hold on, hold on," Meg said, "poison in hay kind of like rat poison in the tea, ah-ha! Poison Lady a.k.a. Bellatrix a.k.a. Morticia Adams a.k.a The Wicked Witch of the West a.k.a Tina van Horn."

"Oh come on," Robby said, "she's dead."

"But she can come back," Meg said.

"Dad," Miley said, "Meg is right. Maybe it was Tina. I thought Lori was Tina and I ran upstairs."

"Maybe you had a hallucination," Robby told Miley, "it happens."

"Than how come they hay that almost killed Blue Jeans turned out to be poisoned?" Miley asked.

"Sometimes hay can expire and turn bad," the vet said.

"But I smelled rat poison," Meg told her.

"Well they can have a similar smell," the vet said, "but I'm glad that the horse is fine. If he experiences any other problems just contact me," the vet said as she handed Robby her card and went away.

"Okay," Robby said, "let's get back to our dinner," he said to Lori as they went inside the house.

"I can't believe someone would do that to Blue Jeans," Miley said as she petted his snout.

"Well at least he's okay," Meg said. The two girls went inside the house.


	12. Oh God!

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the song 'Hot Girl' by R.I.O.**

* * *

The next day it was a Saturday and Miley, Lily, Meg, and Oliver slept in.

"Are they still sleeping?" Robby asked as he was downstairs and looked at the top of the stairs.

"I know dad," Jackson said, "they should've been up hours ago studying like me."

"If you mean waking up at three in the afternoon and reading wrestling magazines then, yeah they should've of."

"Right," Jackson said as he flipped a page in his magazine.

Suddenly Meg came downstairs in her robe as she stretched and let out a huge yawn. "Mornin' dudes."

"It's the middle of the afternoon," Robby pointed out.

"Well can you blame us?" Meg said as she collapsed on a couch and groaned. "I'm so frickin' tired man."

"You slept for eighteen hours," Jackson told her.

Meg turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah I know but if you were woken a thousand times by Miley's bad dreams and gasping sensations then eighteen hours is not enough."

"Why was she having bad dreams?" Robby asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Meg, exasperatedly shook her head and threw her hands in the air. "Do I have to spell it out? T-I-N-A," she said slowly, "when Miley had dreams about her she woke up and tried to get out of bed to check on Blue Jeans."

"That woman must've left a huge mark on her," Jackson said.

"She held a knife under her throat and then slapped her," Meg said, "what do you think?"

"She did that to me too and I'm not affected by it," Jackson said.

"That's because you're a dude," Meg said.

Miley, Lily, and Oliver suddenly came downstairs. "Mornin'," they said to Robby, Jackson, and Meg.

"It's the middle of the afternoon," Jackson told them.

"Whoa," Lily said as she looked at the time.

"Darlin'," Robby said as he went near his daughter, "Meg told me that you had trouble sleeping last night."

"I did," Miley said as she rubbed her eyes, "she kept coming back in my dreams and I had this urge to go and check on Blue Jeans."

"Honey," Robby said as he pulled her into a hug, "that woman is gone and Blue Jeans is perfectly fine."

"But how can you be so sure during the night?" Miley asked him.

"If it makes you comfortable," Meg offered, "we can send Oliver to sleep with the horse while holding a gun."

"Whoa no!" Oliver suddenly yelled.

"Okay chillax," Meg said, "we're not going to do anything yet."

"Well honey," Robby said to Miley, "there's nothing to worry about alright? That woman is gone and she's never going to come back again."

"But Meg said—" Miley was saying.

"Forget what Meg said," Meg said, "she doesn't know what she's talking about. Wait a minute I said that about myself."

"Yo dad," Jackson cut in, "don't you have a date with Lori at four?"

"Oh my God I forgot," Robby said as he tore upstairs and got ready.

After a few minutes passed Robby came back downstairs looking handsome. "Do I look fine?" he asked the kids.

Miley gave him a thumbs up. There was a knock at the door and Robby opened it. When he opened it he found Lori wearing a beautiful soft pink silk dress, her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she was wearing black-heeled shoes. Jenny was with her also.

"H-h-hello," Robby stuttered for her beauty blinded him.

"Hello," Lori said as she nodded her head at him, "I bought Jenny to stay here for a while while we're on our date is that okay?" she asked him.

"Oh yes," Robby said as he allowed Jenny to come in. When Jenny entered she waved at Miley, Lily, Oliver, Meg, and Jackson.

"Well we're off to our date," Robby said to his children, "see you guys soon and don't think about on checking up on us."

"Don't worry about it dad," Miley said.

"Oh I will," Robby said as he closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes of silence passed…

"Don't get any smart plans," Meg and Oliver said at the same time as they pointed at Miley.

"What?" Miley asked as she looked at Meg and Oliver. "I have no plan in my mind."

"Says the girl that almost got us busted," Meg said. The doorbell rang.

"That might be Siena," Jackson said as he opened the door.

"Hey-o!" Rico greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked him.

"I'm here for my lady," Rico said as he entered inside the house and went to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do you even like him?" Jackson asked as he shut the door, "he's evil!"

"Aw he's nice," Jenny said.

"And why do you like her?" Meg asked Rico.

"Well," Rico said, "as a singer once said, 'cause she's a hot girl."

"That's Rio," Meg said. "Then the song gets dirtier as it goes on."

The doorbell rang again. "Now _that_'s Siena," Jackson said as he opened the door and Siena walked inside.

"Hey Jackson," she greeted him.

"She did she even find you?" Rico asked Jackson.

"Well she said to me that I'm different," Jackson told him.

"And much, much better," Siena said as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah I'm in the zone," Jackson said as he laughed.

"Why are there…hold on, one, two, three, four, five, fifty people here!" Meg said. "Are we having a party?"

"No we're just going to hang out," Jackson said as he hung his arm around Siena.

The doorbell rang again.

"Who is it this time? Jake Ryan?" Meg said as she opened the door and saw somebody there. "Oh crap!"

"Oh my God!" Jackson, Oliver, Lily, and Miley yelled at the same time.

"You all have been naughty little children," the lady said.

"EVERYBODY SCRAM!" Meg yelled as she shut the door and locked it. They ran up the stairs and hid.


	13. Hide and Seek and Run!

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Meg yelled as her arms wildly flew around in the air.

"Where do we go?" Lily asked in a terrified voice.

"Under the bed, in the closet I DON'T KNOW!" Meg said as she hid inside a closed and stayed there.

"Who was that woman anyway?" Jenny asked as they were all trapped inside Miley's room.

"She's a witch!" Miley said, "she was the one that wanted to kill my dad and steal all of his money."

"Oh the woman that your sister worked for?" Jenny asked as Miley nodded.

The heard the door slam and then footsteps.

"She's wearing high heels," Meg whispered dramatically from the closet.

"Would you get out of there?" Miley asked as she went to the closet and pulled Meg out of there. "You said that she won't come back."

"I told you to listen to me, but no," Meg said.

"Shhhhh!" Miley insisted, "she might hear."

"Dude she listens to a lot of music so SHE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Meg yelled.

"I know you brats are in there," they heard Tina's voice calling from downstairs.

Miley gave her a look.

"Well," Meg said, "guess I was wrong."

"Ya think?" Miley asked. The footsteps began to ascend up the stairs.

"Where do we hide?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, okay," Meg said as she put her hands on her head and began to think. "The smallest hid inside the bed and the rest of us hide behind anything that's big and inside the closet," she said as she hid in the closet.

Rico hid under the bed, Miley hid under a huge stuffed animal while Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Jenny, and Siena hid in another closet.

They waited there. Miley was breathing really hard. She felt like her heart was going to explode. She was so scared that she could hardly breathe. She heard the high-heeled footsteps stabbing the hardwood floors.

"How in the bloody world did she even get inside the door?" Meg asked. "She was put in jail one time that's why."

"If you knew the answer then why did you ask it?" Oliver asked.

"Don't tempt me," Meg said.

"What?" Oliver asked her.

"Just ignore her," Lily told Oliver, "she doesn't know what she's talking about."

The doorknob turned and Tina walked in. She looked around the room as she elegantly put her hands on her hips. Everything was in order but she had the feeling that they were hiding in there. She took small steps as she approached the big toy. She swiftly picked it up and found nothing but dust-bunnies.

"Where did that ugly girl go to?" she asked herself as she slammed the toy back to the ground. She took one last look at the room. She flipped her black hair behind her shoulder and strutted out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Someone should've covered up my eyes because I could have lived my whole life without her walking like that," Meg said as she got out of the closet.

Miley was hiding under the bed with Rico. She quickly stood up and bumped her head on the wood. "Ow!" she got out from under the bed.

"Do you think she's gone?" Siena asked them.

"She would have gone if you weren't here," Meg told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember I told you that she wants revenge blah, blah, blah," Meg told her as Siena nodded.

"Now I got it."

"Well how are we supposed to escape the clutches of that woman?" Jenny asked her.

"The window," Miley said as she sat down on the bed, "my head really, really hurts now."

"I don't blame you," Lily said.

"I blame coco," Meg said and everyone looked at her. "She's a singer."

"Not important Meg," Miley told her. She slowly got up from the bed. "We have to go and warn daddy."

"Okay, okay Miles," Jackson said, "I see where you're getting at but wait how are we supposed to climb out of a window that doesn't even touch the ground?"

"We'll just throw you down there and see if you'll make it," Miley told him as Jackson laughed sarcastically.

"Wait," Lily said as she went to the door and listened. "I don't hear anything."

"Maybe she's gone," Rico said.

"Or I'm just guessing here," Meg said, "maybe she's not gone."

"I have an idea," Oliver said, "we sneak out of here as quietly as possible alright?"

"Okay lets go," Siena said as she silently opened the door and they all walked out of the room as silently and as quickly as they could.

"I feel so scared right now," Miley whispered as they were walking. She could barely walk for her legs were shaking like crazy.

"Hold on," Meg said as she backed next to the wall and looked at the other room down the stairs. "Coast is clear," she said as they walked downstairs. Once they made their way downstairs they dashed to the door. Each person wanted to go first and they pulled each other away so they could go first.

"What's going on here?" a voice said behind them.

"We're trying to leave the house," Jackson said as he continued to pull Oliver away from the door. When he realized whom that voice belonged to he screamed. "Lets get out of here!" the all ran outside.

"Wait where's Miley?" Lily asked as she stopped running.

"Maybe she's taken away," Oliver said as he also stopped in his tracks.

"We have to go back!" Lily yelled as she headed back towards the house. She ran back to the house and charged through the door where she found Tina holding Miley in a very firm grip. Miley looked like she was struggling for her life to get free.

"Stop it!" Lily yelled, "let her go!" she grabbed Tina by the arm but she was flung back to the floor.

"Have some water!" Meg yelled as she threw some water on Tina.

Tina quickly let go of Miley and rubbed her face. "Ew my mascara is running!"

"We should run!" Meg said as she picked Lily off the floor and they all ran away from the house as quickly as possible.


	14. Surprise!

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Robby was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Lori to come back. She went to the ladies room. He just couldn't wait to surprise her. He felt his heart pounding and his left leg jumping up and down. Why was he so nervous?

"Hello I'm back," Lori said as she came back and took her seat.

"Hey," Robby grinned.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked him.

"Fine, fine," Robby said quickly, "why would you ask that?"

"Well you seem kind of uncomfortable," Lori told him.

"It just really, really hot in here," Robby said as he took a drink from his glass filled with ice-cold water. "Water is so good," he said as he put the glass back down. He thought he did that but the glass actually slipped out of his hand and it landed on Lori's dress and them it shattered to the floor.

Lori quickly stood up as she looked at her dress that was covered in water.

"I am so sorry," Robby apologized.

"Oh that's okay," Lori said as she shook her hand to dry off the water.

"I don't know what happened," Robby said, "I am really sorry."

"You just made a tiny mistake its okay," Lori said, "I'll be right back. I just need to dry this off," Lori said as she took her purse and left for the ladies room again.

Robby nodded as he saw her leave. He sank back to his chair and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm such a fool," he said to himself.

"Are you okay sir?" a waitress asked him when she passed him.

"Hm what?" Robby asked as he looked up at the waitress

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"I'm fine," he said, "can I have some more water please and no ice this time."

"Sure," she said as she walked away and seconds later she same back with the water glass.

Robby took a huge gulp to cool him off. He felt like a needed to eat a bucket of ice cream to cool him off for he felt like he was on top of the sun. He saw a waiter passing by that was carrying tray that had a cup filled with ice cream. Robby quickly grabbed it and ate it as quickly as he could. That seemed to cool him off but it gave him a huge brain freeze after that.

Lori came back and her dress was dry.

"Again," Robby said, "I am really sorry."

"That's okay," Lori said as she took her seat. She looked at him again and this time she saw that Robby's hands were on his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Robby said, "I just have a brain freeze."

"Try putting your thumb on the roof of your mouth and it will go away," Lori told him. Robby did that and the brain freeze subsided.

"That worked thank you," Robby told her and she gave him a smile. "There is something I have been wanting to do tonight. That's why I'm really nervous."

"What is it?" Lori asked him.

Robby reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He opened and in there was a diamond ring. He got out of his seat and kneeled to the floor. "These past few days were really fun with you and will you marry me Lori?" he asked her.

"Aw," the crowd said around them.

"Oh Robby Ray," Lori said as she got out of her seat. "I will."

Robby put the ring on her ring finger and stood up. They hugged. Just in time to see the event, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Siena, Jenny, Rico, and Meg arrived.

"Okay I need to sit down," Miley said as she breathed for some air.

"You _do_ need to sit down," Lily told her as she looked at Robby and Lori hugging.

"What are you talking ab—oh…my…God," Miley said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Robby and Lori were kissing.

"I'm going to do that to you when we're older," Rico told Jenny and she blushed.

"Dude," Jackson said, "you are _young_."

"What's your point?" Rico asked him.


	15. Witchy Woman

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the song and lyrics of 'Witchy Woman' by the Eagles. I was listening to this song while writing this. THE SONG ROCKS!**

* * *

"This is awesome," Miley whispered as she continued to look at her dad.

"I know," Meg said, "that dessert cart looks delicious!" she ran to the dessert cart and took a glass that was filled with chocolate mousse. "So rich!" she yelled as she ate it.

Robby and Lori turned their heads when Meg yelled.

"Dang it!" Miley growled as she pulled Meg by the arm and they ran back to the house.

* * *

"He totally saw us," Miley said when they arrived home, "and its all thanks to you," she pointed her finger at Meg.

"Huh?" Meg said as she looked up. "Sorry I spaced out."

Miley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "We are totally busted."

"That you are," a voice said behind them that Miley recognized.

They turned around and Robby was there with Lori. "What were you guys doing down there? I told you not to check up on me," Robby told them.

"Dad we saw her," Miley said, "that's why we ran."

"Saw who?" Robby asked her.

"Let me take it from here," Meg interrupted as she grabbed a spoon from the counter and put it next to her lips. "Raven hair," she sang, "and ruby lips. Sparks fly high from her fingertips. Echoed voices in the night, she's a restless spirit on an endless flight."

"Hoo-hooo witchy woman," Jackson sang, "see how high she flies."

Everybody looked at him. "I didn't need assistance but thanks for the help," Meg told him as she patted his shoulder.

"I just know the song," Jackson said.

"Okay then," Meg said. "She was here."

"And I repeat 'who?'" Robby asked her.

Meg flung her arms in the air and dropped them to her sides. "Witchy Woman! Tina!"

"She was here?" Robby asked as he pointed to the floor.

"She was everywhere," Lily said.

"And not just there," Meg told him. "But in the rooms."

"The important thing is," Robby said, "did she hurt any of you?"

"She hurt Miley," Lily said as she pointed at Miley.

"What did she do you?" Robby asked her.

"She just grabbed me and started to pull on my arm," Miley told her, "she has a firm grip."

"But she's supposed to be dead," Robby said.

"She can come alive like Medusa okay," Meg said, "only her hair doesn't have snakes growing out of them."

"Maybe you were having a hallucination," Robby suggested.

"Dad," Miley said, "she grabbed me and almost tore my arm out of my socket."

"She did Mr. Stewart," Lily said, "I was there and Meg came afterwards."

"I threw water on her face," Meg said as if she did something heroic.

"Thank you Aqua Woman," Miley told her.

"Yup," Meg said.

"So what's the punishment dad?" Miley asked him.

"There is no punishment," Robby told them, "you told me why you really came to the restaurant. I was going to surprise you but you came."

"And I'm happy for you dad," Miley said as she hugged her dad.

Robby smiled at Lori and she smiled back.

"Do you know what this means?" Jenny spoke up.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I'm going to be living with you guys!" she said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! YES!" Miley and Lily squealed together.

"NO!" Jackson yelled as if he was being tortured.

"What?" Jenny asked him in concern.

"You move here and he," Jackson said as he pointed at Rico, "has to visit you every single day."

"Ain't love grand," Rico told him as he wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist.

"Ha, ha," Jackson chuckled, "cute."

"You know what?" Meg said as she spoke up, "I'll be right back ya'll," she said as she left.

"I wonder where she's going to," Miley said as she looked at Meg, "anyway," she turned her attention back to Jenny, "this is so exciting."

* * *

At nighttime Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Robby, Lori, Jenny and Meg were all sleeping.

When the clock struck twelve a twig snapped outside the house. A lady wearing black high-heeled shoes slowly walked through the leafy ground heading towards the barn. She peered inside the barn and saw a white horse sleeping while standing. She cat walked into the barn and looked at the sleeping horse. She let out a chuckle and took out a vile from her pocket. She uncapped the vile and dumped it into the hay.

"You will never wake up my dear," she said as she chuckled to herself and left the barn. Disappearing into the darkness.


	16. Come with me and You'll Find Out

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

In the morning Miley was the first one to wake up. She walked downstairs and tried to shake away the memory that haunted her from seeing Tina. _Maybe if I ride Blue Jeans then everything will be better_ she thought. She took her clothes off and got dressed.

She walked out of the house and went into the barn. "Good morning Blue Jeans," she said sleepily. "Ready for a ride, whoa!" she yelled as she tripped on something and fell down. As she got up she saw whom she tripped over. There was a white body lying on the floor. It wasn't breathing. She shook her head a couple of times. She did not want to believe it. She touched the white animal and she figured it out. It was Blue Jeans! Dead!

"Oh no!" she cried, "no! No! No! NO!" she screamed as she began to cry. She covered her eyes on the fur of Blue Jeans.

"Miles what's wrong?" Robby asked as he walked into the barn.

Miley kept on crying and crying. She could barely breathe.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he walked in the barn and joined along with Lily, Jackson, Meg, Jenny, and Lori.

"Miley are you okay?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Do I LOOK OKAY?" Miley screamed at her as she gritted her teeth in anger. She thought that they were going to break.

"Oh my God," Jenny said as she looked at the dead animal on the floor. She quickly ran away from the barn with Lori following her.

"Come," Robby said as he went near his daughter and touched her on the shoulder. Miley quickly flinched away.

"No I'm staying here," Miley stubbornly said as she looked up at her dad with a face of rage and tears.

"Miles he's dead there's nothing we can do now," Robby told her.

Miley looked up at him. "Revenge," she said in a tone that was more evil then anything in the world.

"That was spooky," Meg said.

"So Meg," Miley said as she fiercely wiped her tears away and approached her, "did your psychic abilities pick up any signals that my horse was going to die today."

"No," Meg said, "that was yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked her.

"What I'm saying is that, that's not your horse," Meg said.

Miley looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't play with me here."

"I'm not," Meg said, "that's not your horse."

"I still don't understand," Miley said.

"Come with me and you'll find out," Meg said as she left the barn and Miley followed her.


	17. The River

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the 'Wizard of Oz'**

* * *

"Tell me why we're here again?" Miley asked Meg when they arrived to the forest.

"As I said before, Blue Jeans is not dead," Meg told her.

Miley stopped walking and looked at Meg in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I knew that something fishy was going to happen at midnight and I took Blue Jeans out into the forest," Meg told her.

"You did what?" Miley yelled, "a pack of wild dogs could've eaten him!"

"That's what I was afraid of but don't worry," Meg said, "he is absolutely fine."

"He better be," Miley said.

The walked some more when they came upon a white creature that was tied on a tree.

"Blue Jeans!" Miley yelled as she ran and hugged her horse.

"It's a unicorn," Meg said as she pointed at him.

"What are you talking abou—whoa!" Miley said as she looked at Blue Jeans' forehead and saw a horn sticking out. She pulled on it and it came off. "Phew it was just cardboard."

"I spent all night making that," Meg said as she reached for it and grabbed it.

"Why would you do that?" Miley asked.

"Hello, its almost Halloween. A pet has got to dress up," Meg informed her.

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm just so glad you're okay," she said to Blue Jeans as she started to pet him.

"Me too," Meg said.

"Thank you so much," Miley said as she ran and hugged Meg, "you are a lifesaver and I'm really sorry for being so mean to you."

"I get that a lot and its okay," Meg told her.

Miley went back to Blue Jeans and began to pet him more and more. "This was such a huge relief. But what was that other horse."

"Taxidermy horse," Meg said, "yeah I bought it for $250."

"Where did you get all of that money?" Miley asked her.

"Never share this with anyone," Meg told her and Miley nodded.

"I robbed it," Meg said.

"No seriously," Miley said.

"I did," Meg said, "I robbed it from Tina when I used to work for her."

"Oh I thought you were going to say that you robbed it from a bank."

"I'm not that dumb alright," Meg said as she saw a figure in the distance approaching them. "Now I wish I had my glasses because I can't see who that person is."

Miley turned around and looked at who was coming towards them. "Oh no!"

"Isn't it an alien?" Meg asked.

"Worse," Miley said, "it's Tina."

"Hide," Meg said as Miley ran away with Blue Jeans and Meg hid her eyes.

"You know I can see you," Tina told Meg as she approached her.

"Good thing I can't see _you_ and that rat nest of yours," Meg told her.

"Hey," Tina said, "my hair is perfectly fine."

"Not when you have head lice in them," Meg told her.

"Where is Miley?" Tina asked her.

"To tell you the truth," Meg said, "I have absolutely no idea."

"She was here with you," Tina said as she grabbed Meg by the wrist and began to squeeze it.

"Fine," Meg said, "she's by the river."

"Good," Tina said as he flung Meg's arm and it crashed on the tree.

"Ouch!" Meg yelped as she began to rub it.

Tina walked to the river and saw that nobody was there. "She's not here you liar."

"No," Meg said as she approached her, "but you are." She pushed Tina and she fell into the river.

"Ohhhhh!" Tina wailed, "my hair!" The river pulled her away quickly. "You'll pay for this!"

"I'll send you check and careful of the waterfall!" Meg yelled.

"Waterfall?" Tina screeched as the river began pulling her more quickly.

"Yep," Meg said, "that ought to get her done." She continued to walk home.

"Where's Tina?" Miley asked as she came out of her hiding place with Blue Jeans.

"As Dorothy would say 'somewhere over the rainbow,'" Meg said.


	18. Plans

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Miley and Meg walked back to the house. Miley took Blue Jeans to the barn and went to the house.

"What happened?" Jenny and Lily asked her at the same time.

"Turns out Blue Jeans wasn't really dead," Miley said as she let out a sigh if relief.

"And that it was really the Evil Queen behind all of this thing," Meg said, "but she fell in the river and got carried off who knows where."

"But isn't she supposed to be dead?" Jackson asked. "Why does she pop put of nowhere?"

"Come on, ya'll gotta give her some credit. She could be a witch," Meg said. "Seriously she is a witch."

"She is?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know why you're askin' me?" Meg told him.

"You just said that she's witch!"

"And I also said that I created the earth. Come on man you should know by now that I talk nonsense."

"But anyway," Miley said, "the good thing that came out of this was that Blue Jeans is still alive."

"I think we have to move," Robby suddenly said.

"No dad," Miley said, "I just got used to this house. We don't even have enough money to buy a new house anyway."

"But Tina is going keep coming back here and she'll probably hurt one of you and I don't want that to happen," Robby said.

"Trust me no one does," Meg said as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked her.

"Thinking," she answered. "And I got on idea."

"What is it?" Miley asked her.

"Well," Meg began, "Miss Oh-I'm-So-Popular is a scardy-cat of stuff such as witches, ghosts, mice, skeletons whatever. So I was thinking we should go to a store and get a Halloween doll, robot thing and put it in the bushes so it will pop out of nowhere and scare the heck out of her."

Miley crossed her arms and though about the idea. It would be a good idea to scare her so she could never come back to their house and bother them again. "I like it," she smiled. "We should go and get one know."

"Way ahead of you," Meg said, "with the money that I stole—"

"You stole some money?" Robby asked reproachfully.

"From Tina," Meg finished, "I already bought some of the merchandises anyway."

"Now this I got to see," Lily said as they went upstairs and into Miley's bedroom.

"Whoa," Miley said as she saw some of the scary dolls, objects, and goods that Meg got. "You…are…a…GENIUS!"

"So I was thinking we put these here and set it on a table outside for the trick-or-treaters tomorrow. We can let her come inside the house and she'll be so scared that she might never ever want to come back again," Meg explained.

"Good idea," Miley said.

"We also have to let your dad and Lori out of the house too," Meg added, "so Tina will know that we are all alone."

"Just to make sure," Oliver said, "so she will not try and grab us or hurt us or anything like that?"

"If she did," Meg said, "I'll take care of her."

"But we have to convince my dad to leave with Lori so Tina can come," Jackson said.

"Let me do the honors," Meg said as she went downstairs and met Robby. "Okay dad, we are going to scare Tina tomorrow during Halloween and our plan is not going to work if you're here at home because she will know that you're home and she will not come."

"Just as long as its safe for you kids," Robby told her.

"Oh it will be," Meg said, "because, you know, I always have a few tricks up my sleeve."


	19. Tricks rather than Treats

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Now are you sure ya'll are going to be alright?" Robby asked his kids one last time before he left to go out with Lori.

"Yes dad," Miley said, "we talked about this."

"Just making sure," Robby said as he headed out the door, "be safe you guys."

"We will Mr. Stewart," Jenny said as she went and shut the door.

"Meg we are dressed up, the house is decorated inside and out, what do we do next?" Miley asked Meg.

"We let the zombie out," Meg said as she referred to Jackson. "You sit outside and make it look like you're dead, when she comes scare her inside the house."

"Will do," Jackson said as he went outside and sat out on the front porch.

"The rest of you hide behind some furniture," Meg said as they hid behind some furniture. Oliver went and shut off the lights.

Out on the porch, Jackson sat on the chair. His head was cocked to the left, his mouth hanging out wide open, his eyes opened up wide, and his arms resting on the sides of the chair. Some little trick-or-treaters came and they were tempted to touch Jackson to see if he was real or fake.

"That's creepy," one trick-or-treater said as poked at Jackson's face.

"Will you quit it?" Jackson snapped at him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the trick-or-treater screamed as she scampered away from the house.

Jackson collapsed back to the chair and went back to his original position. After a couple of minutes passed Jackson saw Rico walking up to their doorstep.

_This is my chance _Jackson thought to himself. Once Rico rang the doorbell Jackson shot up from the chair raised his arms at Rico and yelled, "!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rico yelled at the same time.

"GOTCHA! BOO-YA!" Jackson yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Rico screamed.

"PAYBACK!" Jackson screamed.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as she came out the door.

"What happened to you?" Rico asked her. Lily was wearing a Bride-zilla costume.

"This is my costume," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"That's just—" Rico was saying.

"Oh get inside," Lily snapped as she pulled on Rico's shoulder and pulled him inside the house. "Get into position."

Jackson sat back on the chair and sat back in his original position. Minutes passed. Jackson let out a puff of air and groaned really loudly. _WHERE IS SHE?_ he thought. Suddenly he saw a slim figure walking through the stone path. It was Tina.

Tina elegantly climbed the stairs and knocked on the door like she was staying for a visit.

"AGHHHHHH!" Jackson yelled as he shot up from the chair.

"AHHHHHH!" Tina screamed as if she was experiencing a bloody murder. Jackson towered over her as she was backing up the door. The door opened and Tina fell inside.

"Welcome to the House of Horrors!" Meg yelled as she sprang up in her Grim Reaper costume.

Tina let out a petrified scream.

"Want to see how you look like fifty years from the future?" Meg said as she led Tina to a mirror. Suddenly Lily appeared to the mirror, her costume resembling Tina.

"Oh," Tina scoffed, "the only scary thing is _that_!" Tina said as she turned around and looked at Meg. Meg swung her scythe but Tina quickly dodged it.

Tina quickly ran to the door and tried to open it but it was closed.

"Good evening!" Oliver said in a Transylvanian accent as he appeared from the kitchen wearing a vampire costume.

"VAMPIRE!" Tina yelled as she still pulled on the doorknob but it didn't open.

"I vant to suck your blood," Oliver said as he neared at her.

Tina bolted away from the door and tore upstairs. She ran to Miley's room where she found Jenny in her witch costume.

"Welcome my pretty," Jenny said in a 'witchy' voice, "can you tell which box has The Head?"

"The what?" Tina asked.

"The Head," Jenny repeated.

Tina turned to go out the door but as she pulled on the doorknob it was locked. She pounded on the door to get out but it was useless.

"Do you dare to see which box The Head is in?" Jenny asked.

"NO!" Tina screamed in a frightened voice.

"Its…THIS ONE!" Jenny yelled as she pulled off the box and revealed Rico's head.

"Hey-o!" Rico grinned.

"AHHHHH!" Tina screamed as she turned around and came face-to-face with Miley.

Miley had black dust on her arms, a split lip that was done with make-up, messed-up hair, black leather pants and a shirt. "This heart," Miley said in a low voice as she held up a big candied heart, "belonged to a woman. And…SHE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART RIGHT NOW!" Miley screamed as she tore out a bite from the candy.

"AHHHH!" Tina screamed at the same time Miley yelled.

"Mmmmmm!" Miley said as she swallowed the treat, "good!"

Tina ran downstairs and when she was almost out the door Jackson flung the door wide open sending her flying to the couch. She suddenly felt a hand pound down on her shoulder. When she looked, the hand was covered in blood. Siena came up from behind the couch and moaned like a zombie with Jackson. Tina continued to scream.

Meg, Miley, Lily, Rico, Oliver, and Jenny appeared at the scene also and they began to creep Tina out. Meg ran and shut off the lights.

"!" they heard a high-pitched scream that suddenly subsided. Meg turned the lights back on.

"She's gone," Jackson said quietly, "yeah! SHE'S GONE!"

"That was one of your best ideas yet," Oliver told Meg.

"I deserve a golden trophy," Meg said as she put her hands on her hips, "get it for me or you'll feel my scythe she threatened."

"I won't feel anything," Oliver said, "you can swing that sucker all you want and I still won't feel anything."

Meg swung her scythe and Oliver dodged it. "All I felt was the wind," Oliver said.

"Guys," Rico said as he got their attention, "where's Jenny?"

"What?" Miley asked.

"Jenny," Rico repeated, "she's gone."


	20. Incarcerated

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"Dad you have got to come home quickly," Miley said to her dad as she was on the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Robby asked her.

"No, Jenny is gone," Miley said, "we don;t know where she is, please hurry."

"We'll be on our way," Robby said as the line went dead to the other side.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lily spoke up.

"I know," Meg said, "its going to snow in a couple of months."

They looked at her.

"Not what we're worrying about and it doesn't snow in California!" Rico yelled at her. "If you were still working for me you would have been fired out of a cannon!"

Meg stood up from the couch and looked down at Rico. "Really?" she asked him, "just try me."

Rico raised up his index finger to say something. "I think I might need an army of people to put you inside that cannon."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to worry about?" Meg asked him.

"Look," Rico began, "I'm sorry-"

Mag gasped, "you just said that you're sorry. You do have a soft heart."

"Anyway," Rico began, "I just care about her so much and I don't want her to get hurt by that lady."

"She is not going to get hurt," Meg said, "I started this plan and when I'm involved in a plan no one gets hurt."

Suddenly, Robby and Lori rushed through the door.

"What happened?" Lori asked them.

"So we did our plan and stuff," Meg said, "I shut off the lights and there was a scream. I opened them again and Jenny was missing."

"Along with Tina," Jackson added.

"Do you think that Tina took Jenny with her?" Oliver asked.

"No," Meg said sarcastically, "it was a couple of extraterrestrial creatures with a green body and almond-shaped black eyes that spoke a foreign language of 'alien,'" Meg told him as she gave him a look.

"That was the longest word that you have said through your life," Miley told her, "do you know how to spell it?"

"Yes," Meg said, "we need to e-x-t-r-a find Jenny as quickly as possible," Meg said as she ran out the door.

"Where are you going?" Robby asked her but Meg didn't answer. She disappeared into the shadows.

They suddenly heard a thump and a muffled scream from behind the house. Lori ran out the backdoor and looked outside.

"JENNY!" she yelled but Jenny was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry," Robby said as he out his arm around her shoulders, "we'll find her." Lori buried her face in his chest.

"I'm going to go and look for her," Rico said as he started to walk towards the forest.

"We'll come with you," Robby said as Lori, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and Siena joined in.

"Thanks guys," Rico said as the continued to walk towards the forest.

* * *

They continued to walk down the forest and they suddenly came upon the river. At the river they saw two figures. One was tall and the other was short who was struggling to get out of the clutches from the other one.

"Don't get any closer," Tina threatened as she held up a gun at them.

"Why would you do something like this?" Robby yelled at her.

"I want your money," Tina said, "and if I don't get it, your girlfriend's little niece dies with a bullet through her brain."

"But she hasn't done anything to you," Lori told Tina as she glared at her. She felt like pushing Tina to the river and drowning her. No one was going to mess with her niece and possibly her soon-to-be family.

"Shut up," Tina told her.

Rico ran to go and save his girlfriend. Tina noticed, and shot him at the leg. He landed on the ground.

"RICO!" Jenny yelled as she tried to get out of Tina's grip.

Jackson and Siena ran and got Rico off the ground.

"You're a horrible person," Siena told Tina.

Tina raised her gun, straight at Siena and fired. Luckily the bullet hit the tree and not Siena.

"You guys stay back," Robby told his children as they backed away from Tina.

"You won't get me the money?" Tina asked Robby, "huh hillbilly?"

"Mr. Stewart," Jenny said, "don't."

"You be quiet before I blow your brains out and trust me, that is going to happen," Tina said as she put the gun at the side of Jenny's head.

"Look I'll go get you the money," Robby said.

"All of it?"

"Every last bit I have," Robby said.

"Well go and get it for me then and if I have a change of heart, your little step-daughter will be fine," Tina said.

"Wait I have a question?" Oliver asked her, "how did you manage to survive that fall from the ship?"

"I'm a very good swimmer," Tina said, "and if you;re a good swimmer you can survive anything."

"But you cannot survive anything if you don;t have any arms left!" a voice said behind her.

Tina turned around and looked at the person that was on the other side of the lake but no one was there.

"Who said that?" Tina asked out loud.

"It was me," the voice said again, "people with fancy caps, GO!"

Suddenly a group of police officers jumped out of the bushes and pointed their guns at Tina. Tina was so surprised that she released her grip at Jenny and dropped her gun. Jenny ran back to her aunt.

"What's going on here?" Tina asked as the cops surrounded her.

"You though that I was stupid didn't ya?" Meg asked as she appeared from behind a cop. "Well people thought wrong about my ability of intelligence."

Tina looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Yes I can use big words," Meg told her.

"That's not what I'm surprised about," Tina said, "how did you know about this?"

"Please you're plans are getting predictable. Whenever you have something scheming it always has to end up with someone hostage and a weapon," Meg told her, "who's the unintelligent one now? Wait you don;t know that word. Who's the stupid one now? Oh yeah, its that one," Meg said as she pointed at Tina.

"I'll get you for this," Tina threatened.

"No the only thing you're going to get is the death penalty," Meg told her, "that and a one way ticket to the underground, meaning hell!"

The cops took her out of the forest and into the police car.


	21. Breaking News

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the show 'America's Most Wanted'**

* * *

"That was one of the scariest things I have ever experienced in mt life," Oliver said as he put his hand on his chest and let out a sigh of relief. They were heading back home.

"Well at least Jenny is fine," Lily said.

Robby opened the back door of his house and they entered. "Put him here," he told Jackson and Siena as they put Rico on the couch. They had bandaged his leg with a white cloth.

"Should we call the hospital or something?" Meg asked.

"I'll take care of it," Lori said as she unwrapped the cloth around Rico's leg and examined it. She opened her purse and took out a pair of small clippers.

"You carry medical items with you?" Miley asked her.

"Well better be safe than sorry," Lori said, "anything can happen in this crazy world."

"You're telling me," Miley said.

With the small clippers, Lori took out the bullet from Rico's leg. She covered his leg with a damp cloth and then later disinfected it and then she gave him some stitches.

"How does it feel now hon?" Lori asked him.

"It feels much better, thanks," Rico said. "Am I supposed to walk though?"

"Oh yes as long as you don't feel any excruciating pain," Lori told him.

Rico got up from the couch and walked over to Jenny. "It feels fine," he said.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Jenny told him as she gave him a tight hug.

"Okay then while we get all mushy and squishy lets see what the TV has to offer," Meg said as she flopped on the couch and opened the television. It opened at a breaking news.

"Breaking news woo-hoo," Meg said as she looked at the screen.

"Today on the news, California's Most Wanted woman has been captured. Tina van Horn is going to get the death penalty for first, second, and third degree murder and also animal slaughter. News just came that she had been terrorizing a family and almost killing one of the man's daughters. She will not get a time in court but she will face the death penalty," the reporter said.

"The electric chair or the guillotine!" Meg yelled as she threw her arms up in the air.

"How come she never came up in America's Most Wanted?" Oliver asked.

"Here the simplest answer to your question my friend," Meg said, "'cause she's stupid!"

"That didn't make any sense," Oliver told her.

"Nothing I say ever makes sense alright," Meg told him, "so just bear with me."

"Well the bright spot to this whole situation is that everyone if fine and Tina would be out of this earth," Robby said.

"Actually," Meg said, "she'll be down the earth where the fires will burn her up."

"That's one way of another torture for her," Siena said.

"I just wanted to say that this has been the best Halloween ever," Meg said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and transform into a werewolf," Meg said as she went upstairs.

"Is she really?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver," Lily said sarcastically, "Meg is a hybrid of a human and a wolf and she'll turn into a werewolf and eat us all up."

Oliver looked frightened.

"It was sarcasm," Lily told him.

"Oh," Oliver said, "Please don't do that."


	22. Breakfast News

**I don't own Hannah Montana or 'Voldemort' from Harry Potter or Harry Potter**

* * *

She was running away. Running away as quickly as her legs would carry her. She wanted to be away from her. She jumped on top of her white horse and directed for him to run. The horse ran like he was being chased by a cheetah. A gun fire was heard and then a loud whinny. The white horse fell to the ground.

"NO! BLUE JEANS!" Miley yelled as she shot up from the ground. Dirt covering her face and her hair a tangled mess. She looked at her horse's white body and saw blood spilling out of him. She cried.

"Miley," she heard a voice say her name softly and eerily.

Miley continued to run as quickly as she could when she came towards a cliff. "No! Please don't!" Miley screamed as the woman approached her with a sword. The woman swung the sword and Miley shot up from the bed. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Are you trying to imitate and alarm clock?" Meg yelled at her as she covered her head with her pillow.

"Miley what's wrong?" Lily asked her.

Suddenly Robby barged through the door holding the raccoon taxidermy animals and he swung it frantically through the air.

"It was her! I saw her!" Miley yelled as she breathed heavily.

"Who?" Lily asked her.

"By 'her' we mean you-know-who and that you-know-who is the wife of Voldemort," Meg clarified for Lily.

"This isn't funny," Miley snapped at Meg, "she was chasing me and she shot...BLUE JEANS!" Miley yelped as she sprang up from her bed, ran downstairs, and went into the barn. Once she got there, she saw Blue Jeans and he was sleeping. Miley put her hand on her chest. "Oh you're alright. Good," she said as she petted his snout. She went into her house and into her bedroom.

"Miley what was your dream about?" Robby asked his daughter.

"Well it was dark and I was inside a forest. I was being chased by Tina and then I saw Blue Jeans, I hopped on top of him, we ran as quickly as we could, she shot Blue Jeans, then I ran and I came towards a cliff. She approached me and slashed me with a sword," Miley explained.

"Well at least it wasn't the Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra," Meg said as she pretended to have a wand in her hand and she waved it in the air.

"One more joke and I'll Avada Kedavra you," Miley told her.

"Is that a threat?" Meg asked her.

"Yeah it is," Miley said as she collapsed back on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was downstairs eating breakfast.

"No way," Meg said as she looked at the newspaper she was holding. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"What?" Oliver asked her.

"They killed her!" Meg screamed with glee. "Tina is dead, Tina is dead," she sang as she got up and did a silly dance.

"No way," Lily said, "how did they kill her?"

"I hoped it was something more cruel like burned at the stake, or beheaded, or the machine that stretches your muscles but no, it had to be the injection of something that could kill you in five seconds," Meg said.

"Well," Miley said, "at least she's dead so we don;t have to worry about her."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Meg said.

"Meg," Miley said, "SHUT UP! DON'T JINX IT!"

"I'm not a magician I can't jinx anything," Meg told her. "People and their beliefs these days."

"Guys," Robby suddenly said as he put down a glass of juice that he was drinking, "i have some great news."

"There are saber-toothed tigers around here?" Meg asked excitedly.

Everyone looked at her. "Oh yeah real smart Meg," Miley told her.

"Oh yeah real smart Meg," Meg mimicked her.

They went back and forth with each other.

"Sheesh it's like having another Jackson in the house," Miley suddenly said when they stopped bickering.

"Gotta love me," Jackson said.

"Anyway," Robby said, "i have some great news. Lori and I are getting married."

"What?" Miley and Lily said at the same time as they looked at each other.

Jackson and Oliver were speechless.

"Woo things are soon going to get really hot," Meg said as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. "This is the best breakfast I have ever had in ages. Why is it quiet all of a sudden?" she asked as she looked at them. "Hello?" no one said anything. "Alright then ignore me," she said as she went back to eating her breakfast.


	23. NO!

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

There was still silence on the table as Lily and Miley stared at Robby with an eye-opening expression and Jackson and Oliver stared at him dumbly.

"If this is a silent movie I'm not taking part in it," Meg said.

"Meg, my dad is getting married," Miley clarified for her once she snapped out of her surprise.

"Oh really? Congratulations," Meg said as she touched his arm, "with who?"

Suddenly everyone looked at her.

"The woman that he has been dating in the last few weeks," Miley told her in an obvious tone.

"Oh yeah," Meg said as she nodded her head and resumed eating her food.

"So when are you guys panning it?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Right before Thanksgiving, so sometime in the middle of the week," Robby told her.

"I don;t get this at all," Meg said, "before Thanksgiving but in the middle of the week. What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that the wedding is going to happen before Thanksgiving," Miley clarified.

"Okay cool," Meg said.

"This is so awesome!" Lily said, "not Jenny gets to live with us!"

"Are you serious?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson you're being really rude," Miley told him, "why don't you like Jenny staying here with us?"

"It's not Jenny its her boyfriend, he's gonna keep coming here and get on my nerves," Jackson told her.

"That's what you get for not being a good student and not going to collage," Robby told him.

"Dad can you punish me in another form of way?" Jackson asked him.

"No," Robby told him and Jackson whined.

"But dad he's going to get on my nerves," Jackson told him again.

"It doesn't matter," Robby said, "this is a good way for you two to get along."

"But he's evil!" Jackson blurted out.

"Jackson," Miley said, "he does have a soft heart okay. When he's around Jenny he's not like the Rico that we're used to."

"Yeah and he has matured anyway," Lily added.

"He said that he wanted to fire me out of a canon," Meg suddenly spoke up.

"Thank you," Jackson said to Meg.

"Okay then," Meg said, "you obviously want me to get fired off from a canon."

"No," Jackson said, "I said thank you for giving me a suggestion as to why Rico shouldn't stay with us?"

"Dude, he's got a family of his own," Meg told him, "what do you think he's going to do here? Sleep with Jenny? That came out so wrong," she said after that.

Oliver and Jackson let out a huge laugh.

"See I can be hilarious," Meg said as she moved the strip of bacon with her fork.

"And sometimes disturbing," Miley added.

"If I need to get ready for this wedding I really, really need your guys' help," Robby said.

"Don't worry dad," Miley said, "we'll help you."

"Thanks," Robby told them as they continued to have their breakfast.


	24. Catfight!

**I don't own Hannah Montana for the billionth time**

**

* * *

**

The next day at school Miley and Lily bet up with Jenny.

"Guys my aunt just told me that she's going to marry your dad," Jenny said as she pointed at Miley. "This is so great!"

"I know," Miley said as she hugged Jenny, "Now I don't get this are you going to be my step-sister or something?"

"I don't know," Jenny said, "I'm just too excited to think about it!" The three girls jumped up and down.

"You guys are such girls," Meg said as she passed them, "yeah, sure you're excited but can you be less excited."

"No," Miley simply said as she continued to jump and and down with her friends.

"Okey-dokey then," Meg said as she walked away.

"We're going to help dad find the perfect suit that Lori won't even recognize him," Miley said.

"And I'm going to help auntie find the perfect wedding dress that not even Mr. Stewart can recognize her," Jenny said.

"Jenny we're going to be a family in a couple of days so I think it's okay to call my dad your dad," Miley told her.

"Oh okay," Jenny said.

The bell rang and the girls headed off to their class.

* * *

After school was finished Miley and Lily were at the mall trying to find the perfect suit.

"This is harder then I though," Miley said.

"What size is you dad again?" Lily asked her.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea," Miley said as she shook her head, "it depends one days he's medium the next he's large."

"Yeah your dad eats a lot," Lily told her.

"What can you do?" Miley said as she searched through the clothes.

"Can I help you ladies with something?" a lady said to them. She was dressed pretty chic. She was wearing a long black dress, with black tights, her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a white diamond necklace.

"Yeah we need-hey I have the same necklace at home," Miley told her as she pointed to the lady's neck.

"It is your necklace," the lady told them.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked the lady.

The woman let go of her hair and wiped the make-up off of her face.

"Oh my God, Meg," Miley said in exasperation, "we are busy okay."

"That's why I came here," Meg told her.

"Well this better be important," Miley told her.

"I got your dad's body measurements. He's a medium and his foot size is a nine so I'm glad I could help you out," Meg told the girls, "also, he told me that he wants a snazzy black and white tuxedo with a black bow around the neck and also a little rose to go into the pocket."

"Well we're going to be done early then," Miley said.

"Oh no," Meg said as she showed the girls a shopping bag, "you girls are done shopping."

"You went shopping?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I did," Meg said matter-of-factly as she swung the bag from side to side. "I even bough a blue dress for myself with blue shoes."

"I cannot wait to see it on you," Lily said.

"You can see it now," Meg said as she took the dress out of the bag. It was silk with an aquamarine color.

"That's so beautiful," Miley said.

"And this time, I won;t go to a wedding where I'm dressed like a servant," Meg said referring to the last wedding.

"Oh we were going to get that," a voice suddenly said behind them. Miley, Lily, and Meg turned around and saw that it was Amber and Ashley.

"Well its already bought so hand it over," Ashley said rudely as she extended her hand towards Meg.

"How about not?" Meg shot back, "this would awful on you two put together with a witch."

Amber and Ashley gasped at the remark.

"The witch around here is you," Ashley pointed at her.

"Hey back off!" Miley told her.

"Da, da, da I'll handle this stuff," Meg said as she walked towards Amber and Ashley, "yeah and might as well check that zit on your chin because it is as big as Bigfoot."

"What?" Ashley said as she whipped out her pocket mirror and examined herself. "You liar."

Meg mimicked her.

Ashley grew angry and she pulled on Meg's dress.

"YO!" Meg yelled as she started to pull also.

After playing tug-of-war with the dress, the ripped in half.

"Look at WHAT YOU DID!" Meg yelled as heat rose up to her face and it turned really, really red. "You are dead!"

Ashley started to back away from her. Meg charged through her and tackled her to the ground.

"Guys cut it out!" Miley yelled as she tried to pull Meg off of Ashley.

Meg was strong and she began to blow punches, slaps, kicks, and scratches towards Ashley. Suddenly the two girls were pulled off each other. Ashley's perfect straight hair were a tangled mess and her make-up was ruined. Meg on the other hand was perfectly fine but she had some rips on her clothes from Ashley's long nails.

"YOU COME NEAR ME OR TALK TO ME OR MESS WITH MY FRIENDS AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO BE ROAD KILL AND FED TO THE RAVENS TO A PLACE WHERE NO ONE WOULD HEAR YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE GIRLY SCREAMS WHERE YOU WILL DIE IN AGONY AND GET THROWN OFF A CLIFF AND FALL INTO A RIVER WHICH WILL TAKE YOU DOWN TO A WATERFALL WHERE THERE ARE SHARP ROCKS AT THE BOTTOM WHERE YOU'LL END UP IN TINY PIECES!" Meg screamed at her.

"MEG!" Miley yelled at her, "relax."

"You two go away!" Lily said to Amber and Ashley. The popular girls ran away from them.

"We'll get you another dress okay," Miley told her.

"It better be the same one I had," Meg snapped as she tore away from Miley's grip and walked away from them.

"Jeesh," Miley said, "girl is fierce."


	25. Where's Meg?

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the movie 'The Titanic'  
**

**

* * *

**Lily and Miley waited for Meg to come back with her brand new dress. Suddenly, Meg stomped back to them holding a white dress.

"They were out of the blue dress?" Miley asked her.

"No," Meg said sarcastically, "they had plenty of blue dresses."

"Alright, alright," Miley said as she raised her hands in the air in a defensive mode.

"Look Meg," Lily said, "I know you're upset about the blue dress but white goes really well with you anyway."

Meg glared at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lily asked her.

"It took me FOREVER TO FIND IT!" Meg said as she walked away from them.

"Rrawr," Lily and Miley did at the same time.

* * *

The girls returned home. When they entered their house their dad was not home.

"Yo Jackson," Miley said to her brother who was watching a romantic film with Siena. "Where's dad?"

Jackson ignored her question and continued to watch the film.

"Hello?" Miley said as she went near him and snapped her fingers in his face. Nothing.

"He went out," Siena told her.

"Did he say where?" Miley asked her.

"Out to a store," Jackson suddenly spoke up. "Now go its getting to the best part."

Miley rolled her eyes and the three girls went up to Miley's room. In their room they found Jenny.

"Hey guys," Jenny greeted them. She walked to the three of them and gave them a hug.

"Hey Jenny what are you doing here?" Lily asked her.

Jenny whipped out her phone, "I've got to show you something," she went to her pictures that were on the phone and showed them her dress. She had a strap-less white dress with a red flower at the side of it.

"That's so beautiful," Miley said as she looked at the dress.

"Thanks," Jenny said, "wait till you see this," she said as she showed another picture. The picture had Lori in it with her wedding dress on. It was white, with sparkles, and it had a sash that went around the waist that was tied into a bow.

"She looks so beautiful," Lily said. "I cannot wait to see how this wedding is going to go."

"I think its going to go great," Jenny said, "I forgot to tell you. Auntie made me be the Flower Girl."

"Oh my gosh," Miley said as she gave her soon-to-be step-sister a hug, "that's so awesome."

"She also made Jackson be the best man to her wedding also."

"Jackson better not mess it up," Miley laughed.

"She also made Rico be the ring-bearer, which is great," Jenny said as she clapped her hands, "we'll be walking down the aisle together. She also made you two be the bridesmaid, including Meg."

Miley and Lily were ecstatic about this whole thing that they jumped up and down. "Isn't this great Meg?" Lily said as she twirled in the air. There was no answer from Meg.

"Meg?" Miley said again but still no answer.

"Where's that breeze coming from?" Lily asked as she felt a cool breeze touch her skin. She turned around and saw that the window was open. Miley and Lily looked at each other and they looked outside the window but they saw no sign of Meg.

"Where is she?" Miley asked.

"I don't know but let's go find her," Lily said. Miley, Lily, and Jenny went downstairs, they passed a blubbering Jackson who was being comforted by Siena.

"That was so beautiful," Jackson said.

"See," Siena said, "I knew you'd love the 'Titanic.'"

The three girls left the house and they went to search for Meg.


	26. Payback Time!

**I don't own Hannah Montana **

**

* * *

**

She was walking through the bushes holding a shining object in one hand. _She is so going to get it _Meg thought as she was walking towards the house. She kicked some dead branches and leaves from the ground as they flew in the cool wind. The house was big and it had a red roof and it was painted blue. The lights were open inside the house. Meg crawled under the windows and looked inside the room. At the room she saw a man and a woman snuggled up together watching some shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Romance is dumb," she said as she ran to the backyard. When she ran to the backyard she came upon a ladder. She slowly moved the ladder and set it in place to a room. She climbed the ladder and looked into the other room. When she looked inside she saw Ashley on her bed laughing on the phone. "Jeeze girl do something smart for a change," Meg said to herself. Meg softly tapped on the window and quickly hid.

Ashley quickly turned her head and looked out the window. She saw nothing there. She resumed back to talking with whoever she was talking to. Meg tapped on the window again and this time Ashley saw her. Meg gave her tiny wave. Ashley, being as idiotic as idiotic as she was, had no idea who this person was on the window. "Amber, I'll call you back," she said to the phone and shut it off. She went to the window and opened it. Meg jumped in.

"Nice room you got here," Meg told her.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked her, "and why do you look familiar?"

Meg raised up her hands, "I don't know why I may look familiar to you but I don't think you need to know my name. That's my own personal business."

"You kind of look like that stupid girl that was with Miley at the mall today," Ashley said as she was carefully eying her. Meg was wearing her white dress that she bought from the mall and she was also wearing loads of make-up to hide her identity.

"I'm just a hair salon person," Meg said as she held up the two scissors that she was holding. "And I've known that you've been dying to have some bangs."

"OMG," Ashely said excitedly, "I totally love bangs."

"Me too," Meg said with the same tone.

"Are you like a professional?"

"Like, yeah."

"Can you like give me bangs like now?" Ashley said as excitement was rising up inside her.

"Like totally," Meg said as she jumped in the air, "okay, sit in that chair."

Ashley happily sat down on her pink chair.

"Now," Meg instructed, "now close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

Ashley nodded as she closed her eyes. Meg twisted some of Ashley's hair and cut them into bangs. When Ashley's forehead was covered with bangs Meg grabbed a handful of Ashely's hair from the back and cut them off. Ashley did not even notice. Either she was dead or she was sleeping. Meg continued to cut more of Ashley's beautiful curly hair and they slowly flowed to the ground. Then, Meg whipped out a razor from her bag and turned it on. She let the razor slide through Ashley's head, shredding off every piece of hair that she had left on her head.

"What is that nice feeling?" Ashley asked Meg.

"Just some head message thing," Meg told her. "Don't open your eyes yet." She continued to shave her head. When Meg was finished, she grabbed all of Ashley's hair and stuffed them inside her bag. She slowly walked towards the window, opened it, and climbed out.

"Now open you eyes," Meg quickly said as she closed the window and climbed down the ladder.

Ashley opened her eyes and looked around for Meg. "Where did she go? I was going to leave her a big tip." She got up and walked to her bed. "Why do I feel a breeze on my head?" she put her hand on her head and felt no hair. She gasped. She took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself. When she did, she let out a shriek!

The shriek could be heard from the outside. "Ha, ha," Meg laughed maliciously to herself. "That's what you get for messing with my dress and my friends you stupid girl."

Meg walked back home, unaware that her family was looking for her.


	27. Releasing your Inner Anger

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**

* * *

**"Meg! Meg!" Miley and Lily yelled as they cupped their hands over their mouths and called for Meg. There was no answer. "Where could she be?" Miley asked as they stopped walking. "Dad is going to be so mad."

The three girls suddenly see a white figure walking towards them. Miley squinted to see who it was. When she did, she turned pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"Miley? Miley?" Lily said as she tried to shake Miley out of her trance.

"Huh?" Miley said as she looked at Lily.

"You looked as white as a sheet are you okay?" her best friend asked her in a concerned voice.

"I thought I saw Tina," Miley said as she sat down on the pavement.

"What would take that woman to stop bothering you?" Lily asked Miley as she put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"They say that talking to a psychiatrist helps," Jenny suggested.

Miley looked at her. "I don't want to go to places where I consider myself to be crazy," she said as she looked down at the wet pavement. It had stopped raining hours ago.

"Well it worked for me," Jenny said as she also sat down next to Miley, "I always thought that there was a fire at the house that I lived in becasue my mom died in it but talking to a psychiatrist helped me get through it."

"Hey ya'll," Meg said as she approached them.

"Where were you?" Lily asked sternly as she walked towards Meg, "we have been looking all over for you."

Meg ignored the fact and looked at Miley. "Yo what's wrong?"

"I thought you were Tina," Miley told her.

"You're making me want to hang myself and blow my brains out," Meg said as she had a look of disgust on her face, "don't worry, I'm not related to her because if I was, I would be all cocky and stuff."

"Sorry," Miley said as she tried to gather herself. She got up from the pavement and looked at Meg, "where were you?"

"At Ashley's house," Meg simply said as she smiled to her sister. "And I gave her a hair job."

"What did you do?" Miley and Lily asked at the same time.

"Jinx!" Meg yelled.

"Forget it," Miley said, "what did you do to her?"

"I shaved her head. Britney Spears style," Meg said, "and I have the hair to prove it." She opened her suitcase and took out a handful of silky, black shiny hair and dangled them in front of Miley's, Lily's, and Jenny's faces.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lily said as she held up her index finger, "this doesn't have to do with the fact that they ripped up that blue dress does it?"

"It does!" Meg yelled, "that dress is probably in the blue sky called heaven!"

Miley walked close to Meg and put her hands on her shoulders, "Meg, relax."

"No!" Meg yelled, "I'm not going to relax! Never! Never! NEVER! I WANTED THAT BLUE DRESS BUT NO, _SHE _HAD TO COME AND RIP IT IN HALF! IF I SEE HER AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"I think we should take her home," Jenny suggested.

Miley and Lily tried to take Meg but the arms but she just flung her arms around in the air."Meg relax," Lily told her.

"I WANT MY LIFE BACK! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LETTING PEOPLE WALK ALL OVER ME! TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! TAKING MY STUFF AND MASSACRING THEM AND NOT LETTING ME HAVE ANY FUN! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH!" she shrieked that the whole neighborhood heard her.

A light from the house opened and a man opened the window and looked outside. "Hey, keep it down will ya?"

"WHY DON'T YOU! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO YOU STUPID WOMAN! GET BACK INSIDE THAT BEDROOM OF YOURS BEFORE I KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Meg yelled at him. The man quickly shut the window and turned off the light.

"Meg! MEG!" Miley yelled as she tried to shake Meg off her insanity. Meg just shook Miley off.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at her making Miley jump backwards. Meg shriveled down the street and covered her teared-up face in her hands.

Miley, Lily, and Jenny were shocked at seeing Meg in this state. They had never seen her like this before. Meg was the funny-don't-care-about-a-thing type. Now she was...spilling out her past emotions.

"I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them all!" Meg said as she looked up at a tree and talked to it.

"You're going to kill who?" Jenny asked gently.

"My parents," Meg fiercely turned to her, "they're the ones to blame. They hurt me...d-d-do you know where they hurt me?" she asked her as her whole body trembled and her lips quivered.

Jenny slowly shook her head.

"Here," Meg whispered as she pointed to her heart. "Right here. THEY SLASHED A KNIFE THROUGH MY HEART AND THREW ME INTO THE HANDS OF HER! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Meg she's dead," Miley said as she ran to Meg and held her down to the ground ignoring Meg's protests. "She got the death penalty."

"I'm going to give my parents the death penalty!" Meg yelled.

"They are nothing to you Meg," Miley said gently, "you are not them."

"Then who am I?" Meg asked as she looked at Miley, with tears in her eyes.

"You are a wonderful, funny girl," Miley said, "and you are us. You are a 'Stewart.' You are my new sister."

Meg wiped off her tears that were running uncontrollably down her face. She sniffed.

"And you are one of my good friends also," Lily said.

"And you stood up for me and I love you for that," Jenny said.

"See?" Miley said to her little sister, "you are encountered by people that love you very much."

"And you won't throw me out?" Meg asked them.

"That is the last thing that we would do," Miley said, "which is never going to happen! You are part of our family now."

Meg gave Miley a hug. "Thanks sis," she said.

"You're welcome," Miley said as she helped Meg up from the street and they walked home.


	28. Twitch

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**

* * *

**

Robby, Lori, Jackson, and Siena were sitting in the living room couches, waiting for Meg, Miley, Lily, and Jenny. Robby had been asked Jackson a thousand times to where he thought they went, but all Jackson said was that he didn't know.

The door handle suddenly turned and Miley walked in. She was followed by the rest of the gang. Robby got up from the couch and approached them. "Where in God's name where you four?"

"Something came up and we had to take care of it," Miley told him.

"What?"

"Uhhh," Miley thought hard. She did not want to rat Meg out.

"It was my fault," Meg said, "I left the house to go somewhere."

"Where?" Robby asked her.

"I was at Ashley's house," Meg said, "I shaved her head."

From behind Robby, Jackson let out a huge laugh that could make anybody laugh. "A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," he chortled as he clapped his hands in the air, "I wish I was there to see it!" he had to put his mouth over his hand to stop the laughing.

Robby looked at Jackson and then at Meg. "That was a very wrong thing to do Meg," he told her. "Why did you do it?"

"Revenge," Meg said.

"Revenge is never the answer," Robby said, "you are grounded and you will not be the bridesmaid to our wedding."

Meg nodded and headed upstairs. She felt like her life was being shattered into a billion pieces. As she was heading upstairs she went into Miley's room. She got out of her dress, her heels and put on some regular clothes on. She opened up the window to let the fresh breeze come in. As the wind hit her face, Meg wanted to escape. Taking a breath she commenced.

* * *

Miley, Lily, and Jenny were gathered together while Robby was asking them questions.

"It's true Mr. Stewart," Jenny gently said, "when we found out that Meg was gone, we went looking for her."

"Yeah," Lily said, "I know that it was wrong without your permission but you weren't at home."

"You could've told me," Jackson said, "I was the adult during that time."

Miley gave Jackson a look, "you were sobbing like a little girl on your girlfriend's shoulder!" she reminded him.

"It was a sad movie," Jackson said.

"Wow," Miley said, "that was the first time I have seen you letting out your inner emotions."

"Compare those emotions to Meg's," Lily said, "that was so crazy."

"I know," Miley said.

"Maybe I can help her," Lori offered.

"Well," Miley began as she sat down next to Lori, "I'm not sure if Meg will feel comfortable that I shared this with you but I think she will understand."

"I'm sure she will," Lori said.

"Okay," Miley began, "Meg was screaming at us. She was telling us that she wanted to 'kill her' meaning Tina. Then she began blurting out stuff about her horrible past."

"Like what?"

"Like her parents not caring much for her and selling her to Tina who I think had mistreated her while she worked for her."

"That's horrible," Lori said in shock. "How did you meet Meg?"

"I met her when I went to the beach one time when Tina was going to marry dad," Miley explained, "I met her there and she told me that she used to work for Tina."

"Did she tell you who her parents were?" Lori asked her.

"She said that her parents were the parents of Trey," Miley said, "you know, the parents that donated that kids' playground."

"So I'm aware," Lori said.

"Yeah, Trey is her brother. I didn't know that he even had a younger sister, he never told me about it when I went out to dinner with his pompous family," Miley said as she rolled her eyes whenever she thought of that night. Trey had loosened-up a little bit but then he had cheated on her with some other chick.

"I think she was taking out her inner anger to the world," Lori said, "since she didn't feel much loved and was neglected and possibly abused."

"We told her that we cared a lot about her and she seemed to understand," Miley said.

Lori gently put her hand on Miley's cheek. "It takes more than just caring words," she said as she patted her cheek, "but you girls did the right thing."

"You don't think I was too harsh on her do you?" Robby asked Lori.

"No," Lori said as she shook her head, "you were disciplining her like she was your very own daughter." She turned and walked to him. She put her hand on his cheek, "and that's one of the things I love about you."

"Okay," Miley said in an awkward kind of way, "we'll leave right now before the rated-R stuff come into play."

Robby and Lori laughed at her joke.

"Hey," Lily suddenly said, "it been a while, we should probably check on Meg."

"I'll go," Lori said, "maybe I can help her get through her past life." She said as she climbed up the stairs.

As she was climbing she had the eerie feeling. The hallway at the top of the stairs was quiet. She had been at the Stewart's house for quite a while now, and she felt like she had known Meg for hundreds of years. Meg was a wild, but yet, a funny girl that always made you laugh. She wasn't doing that now.

"Meg," Lori said as she pressed her ear at Miley's door. She tried the handle and it was unlocked. She opened the door wide and almost fell into shock when she saw Meg's body on the floor, twitching.

"ROBBY COME HERE QUICK!" she shrieked as she put a hand on her chest and took a step back. What was she doing? She was a nurse. She got to her knees and tried to bring Meg back to consciousness.

Robby ran up the stairs along with Miley, Lily, Jackson, Jenny, and Siena. "Oh my God," Siena said as she looked at Meg.

"What happened?" Jackson and Lily said at the same time.

Jenny looked away as quickly as possible. She felt her eyes welling up with tears at the sight of Meg's twitching body.

"Should I call 911?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Lori said, "quick, she's having a seizure!"

Miley flew to the phone an quickly dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency?" the man behind the phone said.

"Yeah please come quick, there's an emergency! My sister is having a seizure!" she yelled at the phone.

"Calm down miss," the man said, "give me your address and we'll be right there." Miley quickly gave him her address and then hung up. She stared and Meg's twitching body.


	29. Information

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

**

* * *

**

The ambulance came as quickly as possible to the house. The paramedics ran up the stairs and went into Miley's room. They found Meg on Miley's bed. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was glued shut, and her skin looked as pale as a ghost. It looked like she was sleeping.

One of the doctors went to Meg and he put his two fingers at the side of Meg's neck and he felt around for her pulse. She luckily had a pulse but it was weak.

"We have to take her to the hospital," the doctor said to the nurse. They lifted Meg out of the bed and put her on the gurney. They put her inside the ambulance.

"I should probably go," Robby said as he took his keys from the table and followed the doctors.

"We're going too," Miley said as she motioned for Lily and Jenny.

"You guys go," Jenny said, "when I think of hospitals, they remind me of dead people."

"Jenny," Lori said, "I thought those sessions with the psychologists were working."

"Sometimes," Jenny truthfully said, "but specific events and places remind me of the tragedies that I went through."

"Jenny," Miley said as she faced her, "you have got to get over your fear," she said. She softly grabbed Jenny's hand. "I know what happened to your parents was a tragedy, but you have got to get over it. Your parents want you to be happy. They are watching you just like my first mom. They want you to be happy and forget about this whole situation that had happened to them. Your a seventeen now and you have your whole life ahead of you. Your parents want you to love your life and not grieve."

Jenny had tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly they flowed down like a waterfall. She closed her eyes shut and let the remaining liquid slip down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and gave Miley a big, meaning-ful, and sisterly hug. "Thanks Miley," she said.

"No problem," Miley said as she hugged her soon-to-be step-sister. It was fun having Jenny around. She was a pretty, nice, and respectful girl.

* * *

Robby was following the ambulance in his car. He blamed himself that this happened to his new daughter. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to her but she broke a rule and that was what he usuallyy did with his own kids. He grounded them when it was necessary. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Robby followed the gurney.

Meg was still out cold but they had put the oxygen-mask on her face. She looked very peaceful.

"How is her pulse?" Robby asked one of the rushing doctors.

"It's starting to get normal," the doctor said as they put the gurney into the medical room and began to take some blood tests on Meg.

Robby was waiting outside of the medical room. He waited and waited for her. _She's going to be alright _Robby thought as he put his hands on his head. _She's a tough girl_. As he was waiting he thought about the times, when Meg was inside the house with them. He laughed. She was such a funny character who couldn't keep her mouth shut. She wasn't his biological kid but he still loved her just like his own children.

Suddenly, a doctor came out of the room. His face was tense. "Is she your daughter?" the doctor asked him.

"Yes," Robby said.

"Biological?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"On her body," the doctor said, "we found an amount of bruises and cuts."

"What?" Robby asked.

"Bruises and cuts," the doctor repeated, "we did an x-ray on her and we found that on the back of her head, her skull is broken. It's not fatal or anything but it can cause a person to faint or have a seizure. Do you know what has happened to her?" the doctor asked.

"She told my daughter one time that she was with a family that didn't mistreated her," Robby said, "my daughter also mentioned that her family had sold her to a woman and she was her maid. I guess maybe she did that to her. I don't know how."

"A shattered skull can result in an endless beating on the head until that person is out cold or being pushed into sharp objects," the doctor said.

Robby Ray was speechless when he heard this. He hated Tina so much and Meg's family. Why would they do something to her? She hadn't done anything wrong to them? She didn't look like the type of girl that she would threaten.

"Sir," the doctor said, "how long have you known her symptoms?"

"Just today," Robby said.

The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I have a lot of things going on my mind," Robby said, "I am about to get married soon, the wedding has to be planned, I need a tux, my fiancee needs a wedding dress, there's too much stuff going on that I cannot even think straight!"

"Oh," the doctor said. "Sorry about that."

"That's fine," Robby said, "is she going to be okay doctor?"

"We have to do an operation on her head. To close the gap of the skull then by a few weeks she willl be fine," the doctor said.

"Please let the operation be a success," Robby said.

"We will," the doctor said, "we never fail." He turned on his heels and walked back into the room.

Robby put his hands on his head and waited for Meg to come out.


	30. I'm Okay

**I don't own Hannah Montana or '24'**

* * *

Lori was quickly driving to the hospital. She had left Miley, Lily, and Jenny at home. She couldn't believe what had happened. For a minute, Meg had seemed fine to her and when she got upstairs, she found her twitching on the floor. She tried to shake the idea away but it was useless. She was curious to know what had happened to her.

She made a right turn and parked at the parking lot. She got out of the door, leaving her black purse in it, and ran straight to the hospital. When she entered the hospital, she ran straight to Robby, whom she saw a couple of feet away from her.

"How is she?" she asked as she grabbed his arm.

Robby jumped back as he got surprised by Lori's clutch. "She had a seizure," Robby told her, distracted. He had been so caught up on how Meg would come out that he had lost track of time. He had been at the hospital for like what, an hour, two hours?

"How? What has happened to her?" Lori quickly asked.

"The doctor said that she was beaten and possibly pushed into some sharp objects," Robby vaguely explained to her. He couldn't even think right now.

"What kind of sharp objects? By who?" she continued to ask him.

"I don't know Lori," Robby said as he threw his arms up in the air and saw down in a chair. He ran a hand though his good-looking hair and let out a loud and long sigh.

Lori approached him and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized, "but I care as much about her as you do."

"No it's my fault," Robby said. He had never raised his voice to anybody before. Well, except to Miley and Jackson, but to a woman, never. He had never raised his voice at Susan either. He was just shocked and tired and he didn't want a thousand questions to be asked to him. He looked at Lori and cupped her delicate and soft hand in his. He looked at her ring finger where the engagement ring rested. The diamond white color really went with her beautiful blond hair and big brown eyes. She was beautiful and he was a lucky man that she was his.

"So," Lori began, "would you like to tell me what the doctor said?"

Robby shifted in his chair and faced Lori, "the doctor said that Meg had a seizure," he repeated. "When I was engaged to Tina VanHorn, Miley found Meg at the beach where she found out that she was Tina's servant," he said.

"Yeah," Lori nodded, "Miley told me about it."

"So Meg told Miley about her past, about her parents and her life with Tina. Meg never told me about this until I heard it from Miley now," Robby said, "the doctor told me that she had a fractured skull in the back of her head and numerous amount of bruises."

"Oh God," Lori said as she quickly got up from the chair and walked near the medical door. She peeked at the window and saw Meg sitting on the gurney with the oxygen mask on her face and the doctors trying to fix her skull. Tears were brimming Lori's eyes. She slowly turned around and faced Robby, "how can someone do that to a child?"

Robby shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know."

"Thank God she wasn't killed by that awful woman and those parents," Lori said as she crossed her arms on her chest. Her nails dug her arms as she tried not to lash out her inner anger. Lori was a good person but whenever she got angry about a certain type of situation where she couldn't help out, she grew really angry.

"The doctor also said that Meg has to stay here for a few weeks too," Robby told her.

"Why can't we bring her home?" Lori asked him, "I can take care of her."

"Are you sure about that?" Robby asked her.

"Sure I'm sure," Lori said, "I excelled in the medical field, that's why I'm a nurse."

"Well good," Robby said, "it won't be much expensive then."

"Well you're going to have to reward me with something," Lori said as she rubbed her two fingers together and gave Robby a cute smile.

Robby laughed. He loved Lori's sense of humor. "How 'bout a little kiss?" he asked as he pressed his lips against hers. Lori closed her eyes as she enjoyed Robby's soft kiss. This was another thing that she liked about him. He looked like a strong man but he had a soft personality. Either way, she still loved him. He was hers.

"Would ya'll get a room? There are children here," a voice was suddenly heard behind them.

Robby looked up and Lori turned around, her hair hitting Robby's face. It was Meg and she was better than ever.

"I come out of that room and I find two lovebird kissing," Meg said, "what's next? Jack Bauer in a blood stained shirt waiting for Renee Walker to come out?"

Robby and Lori ran to her. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Lori asked as she stroked Meg's cheek.

"I feel woozy," Meg said as she put her head back on the pillow. "What happened?"

"Well," Robby began, "you had a seizure and you were passed out on the floor and you were twitching," he explained it to her.

"Mm-hmm," Meg nodded. "Now what happens?"

"You are going to stay here for a few weeks until your skull heals so we can see how you will progress," the doctor told her.

"What are the side effects?" Meg asked him.

"Headaches, migraines, possible vomiting," the doctor counted out.

"Well my life keeps getting better and better whee!" Meg sarcastically said as she shot up her fist in the air as I she had won a soccer game.

"How about we just take her home and report back to you in a few weeks?" Lori asked the doctor, "I used to be a nurse to at her school and I know a thing or two on this."

The doctor looked at Lori. He eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black dress, with black stretches, and black high-heeled shoes. "You are?" he asked her.

"Yes," Lori nodded at him her hair bouncing up and down.

"Yes," Meg said as she held up her index finger in the air, "she was and if it's coming from me, it's true."

The doctor looked from Meg and back to Lori. He wanted to make sure that Meg was in good hands for her injuries were severe but not fatal. "Okay," the doctor said as he finally came to his decision. "You two take her home but we will be contacting you every week for six weeks to see how she is progressing. If there is anything that's not right with her or if there's anything that you cannot do," he said gently to Lori, "please contact us immediately."

"We will doctor," Robby told him.

"Okay," the doctor said, "we will give her back to you shortly, after we get her out of this IV bag," he said as they wheeled Meg down a room.

Lori let out a sigh as she put her hand on her heart, "she's okay," she softly said.


	31. Breakfast Surprise

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

After Meg was out of the IV bag and needles, she was taken back home. She slept on the way home, for she was really tired. Robby carried her to the bed and silently shut the door.

"How is she?" Jenny asked her aunt. She had been terribly worried about Meg. To her, Meg was like an entertainer and a good friend also.

"She is fine," Lori assured her, "she just had a seizure but the doctor said that she was going to be fine."

"Oh that's good," Miley sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Lori.

"We are going to keep an eye on her for a couple of weeks," Lori said, "and you guys are going to help me and you daddy too."

"Yes ma'am," Lily agreed as she nodded her head.

"The more of us there are, the quicker she will heal," Jenny said.

"And the faster daddy and Lori would get married," Miley said.

"We start tomorrow," Lori said.

* * *

The next day, it was quite a sunny day. Miley rolled out of bed and woke up Lily and Jenny. "Miley, its the middle of the night," Lily whined as she threw a pillow over her head.

"No its not," Miley laughed, "its like eight in the morning."

Lily let out a whiny moan and rolled over her bed. She wanted to sleep and drift back to sleep land.

"Lily," Miley said as she shook her. She got no response back. "Jenny, go to the barn and get me a bucket of super cold, ice water please."

"Sure thing Miley," Jenny said as she pretnded to go to the barn.

"NO!" Lily shot up from the bed, her arm in front of her. "You do that and I will do something back."

"Ah," Miley said, "revenge is sweet, considering that I haven't done anything to you yet."

"And you're not gonna," Lily said as she threw the covers off of her. She jumped off her bed and got ready. Jenny and Miley got ready too. Once the girls were ready they headed downstairs to make Meg a good breafast.

"Let's make some magnificent," Miley said as she spread her arms out at the kitchen. "Something that's going to be a big 'wow!' in Meg's face."

"We have to figure out what she likes first," Lily said.

"Oh that's easy," Miley said, "for breakfast, she likes eggs and bacon."

"Doesn't that sound kind of boring?" Jenny asked them, "we should make something else that incorporates those two."

"Well we'll think of something," Miley said as she ran over to the fridge and took out the eggs, butter, bacon, and all the good stuff for breakfast.

"We should also make some muffins for your dad's wedding," Lily clapped her hands when she thought of the idea.

"Likee," Miley said as she cracked an egg in a bowl. Lily took out the flour and sugar, while Jenny took out the dried fruits that they had laying around in the cabinets.

"What's up with all of this clattering?" a grouchy voice asked as it climbed down the stairs. The girls turned around and saw Jackson and his bed hair. His hair were as messed up as a cat in a ball of yarn and his eyes were red and puffy.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked him.

"What do you think?" Jackson asked her, "allergy season," he said as he finished off with a sneeze.

"Oh man I hate that," Jenny said as she began to stir the muffin batter and add berries at the same time.

"I know its horrible," Jackson said, "if I'm like this, I won't be able to go on my date with Siena today."

"You are staring to have a lot of dates with her," Miley reminded him as she looked at him, one hand on her hip.

"What's your point?" he asked her.

"Wait," Jenny said, "Rico has this type of medication that if you take one pill per day it will stop your allergies."

"For my whole life?" Jackson asked. He wanted to get rid of these stupid allergies forever.

"No only for one day," Jenny said, "I'll text him right now." She whipped out her phone and began to text Rico. _I told Jackson about the medication. He is comin over 2 ur house in a bit. XOXO._ She clicked send and waited for him to reply.

In five minutes, she got a reply back._ Sure thing babe. Wat r u doin' now? Want 2 hang out l8er?_

_Thnx wat time do u want 2 hang out?she texted him._

_4?_

_Perfect_

_:)_

_XOXO_

"Jenny, Jenny," Miley said as she slowly took the phone out of her hands. Jenny looked over at Miley and saw that she was covered in a lot of flour.

"What happened Miley?" Jenny asked as she looked up and down at her.

"I was asking for you help but you were on the phone," Miley told her. She wiped her hands together to clean off the extra flour. "Man, we have to clean this up later."

"Hey, uh, can you get me that muffin pan?" Lily asked.

"Sure," Miley said as she got a cookie sheet instead.

"That's a cookie sheet," Lily told her.

"I'll get it," Jenny said as she crouched down and looked for the muffin tin. She pulled out and put it next to the bowl. She also got one of those cupcake paper cups and put them in the muffin tin.

Lily took the bowl of the batter and poured little by little on each paper cup until they were half-full.

"Wow," Jackson said, "I am surprised you guys even know howw to cook."

"Shut up Jackson," Miley said as she turned around. The spoon that was she using to move the bacon around was covered in grease and some of it dropped on the floor. However none of the girls noticed it. Miley whisked the eggs together and crumpled the bacon on the egg mixture. She threw some vegtables and some white cheese on it. She whisked it some more and thre it all in the sizzling pan.

"How many eggs did you use?" Lily asked her.

"A dozen," Miley said, "might as well cook for the whole family," she said as she shrugged at Lily. She turned around and began to move the eggs around so they could cook. Lily and Jenny put the two muffin tins in the oven for them to cook.

"Hey Lily," Miley said as she turned around, "take this to the-whoa!" she yelled as she slipped on the grease and fell on the floor.

"Miley," Jenny said as she crouched down and helped her up, "are you okay?"

"Fine," Miley said as she rubbed her backside. "Careful, its slippery there." She grabbed some paper towels, wet them in some water and cleaned the greasy spot. She wiped it with a towl for it to be extra clean.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked. Miley, Lily, and Jenny looked up and they saw Robby, Lori, and Meg on the staircase.

"Surprise," Lily, Miley, and Jenny said happily as they spread their arms out.


	32. This Isn't Over!

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Robby put his hands on hips and looke at the mess the girls made. "You guys are going to clean this up after breakfast right?" he asked them.

"Yeah daddy," Miley said as she set the plate that was filled with eggs and bacon on the table. "This is for you Meg," she said.

"YEAH!" Meg yelled as she flew to the table and began to eat the eggs.

"Turns out we made breakfast for the whole family," Lily said.

"Well if the whole family doesn't want it, I'll eat it becasue this is so delicious," Meg said with enthusiasm as she bit into the crunchy bacon.

"Come on Auntie, Mr. Stewart," Jenny said as she motioned for Lori and Robby to come to the table. She opened the oven and pulled the muffin tin out of the oven. The muffins smelled good. They were both blueberry and banana.

The whole family, except from Jackson sat down on the table and began to eat the food that Miley, Lily, and Jenny made. Everyone approved of the delicious food but that didn't mean that they locked out in cleaning the kitchen.

Jackson on the other hand, changed into his day clothes, grabbed his keys and headed outside.

"Where are you goin' son?" Robby asked Jackson said he put his hand on the handle of the door.

"To Rico's," Jackson said in a stuffy nose. He let out a sneeze.

"Bless you," Jenny told him.

"Stupid allergies," Jackson said as he headed out of the door. He jumped inside his car and drove down to Rico's.

Back in the house, the family was just finishing up in eating their breakfast. "Well," Meg said as she pushed the empty plate in front of her and looked at Lily, Miley, and Jenny. "This is very delicious. Good job."

"Thanks," Miley said as she smiled at her. "We thought you might like it." She took everyone's empty plates and put them in the sink.

"Well time to clean up," Lily said as she began to take the cups, while Jenny took the utensilis from the table.

"I wish you girls would do this more often," Robby joked. It had always been him making breakfast for them.

"Don't push it dad," Miley said, jokingly.

This was something that Lori liked. She liked having a family that everybody joked with each other. She couldn't wait to be married to a wonderful man like Robby Ray and having a wonderful step-daughter and step-son like Miley and Jackson. She had been a few realtionships herself but they didn't work out. The men that her mother had set her up with had nothing in common with her and they were usually too old for her. More like ancient. She smiled as she patiently waited for the day to come.

* * *

Jackson was quickly driving to Rico's house. He parked the car in the driveway and walked up to Rico's house. He knocked on the door and Rico came out.

"Jackson," Rico said as he opened his arms out wide, "my gorgeous girlfriend said that you were going to come."

"Don't push it, give it," he told Rico as he held out his hand to him.

"Fine," Rico said as he turned around and walked down the hallway, Jackson following. "Not even a proper greeting."

He walked into the kitchen. He bought up a chair so he could reach the bottle that contained the pills for allergies. Jackson couldn't help but laugh out loud. To him, it was hilarious to have a short guy having to use a chair to reach for the pills.

Rico hated when people laughed at him about his height. He was happy that his girlfriend was different and treated him like he was a normal human being. The laugh from Jackson bothered him to the core. Instead of reach for the pills, he opened the counter closet and pulled out a bag filled with flour. He opened the bag and dumped the whole flour on Jackson's head.

Jackson stopped laughing and looked at Rico. Anger flashing in his eyes. "What did you do that for?" he screamed.

"For you to stop laughing at me because of my height," Rico snapped as he pointed at him.

"Now I have to go and take a bath. I have a date with Siena," he said.

"It's a wonder how a girl like that picked you," Rico told him.

"And it's a wonder how a nice girl like Jenny chose a jerk like you. I bet she is blind to see other guys," Jackson said.

"You take that back," Rico said. He was about to lunge himself at Jackson.

"You make me," Jackson said. "Oh wait, you can't short stuff," he grabbed the medication from the shelf and left.

"This isn't over," Rico yelled down the stairs.

"Please," Jackson said, "I'm just getting started," Jackson said as he slammed the door shut. He walked his floured self into the car and drove away from Rico's house. The two were like cat and mouse. They couldn't stop fighting with each other.


	33. Letting it Out

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

When Jackson slammed Rico's door behind him, he was fighting the urge to go back and make Rico pay. No, he was going to make him pay. He head already thought up of a "master mind"plan to make Rico pay. He jumped his floured self into his car and drove back home.

* * *

Miley, Lily, and Jenny were finally finished with the work that they had done. It wasn't a tough day's work or anything but the girl enjoyed that they worked together and were caring for Meg. Speaking of, Meg was lying down on the couch, flipping through the channels. So far nothing interesting was on.

Miley, Lily, and Jenny constantly went up to her and kept asking her if she wanted anything or not. Meg tried not to scream "NO I'M FINE! JUST LET ME ENJOY M PEACE" but that would be pretty mean. She liked it that she had people that cared for her, including Lori.

Lori walked down the staircase and walked over to Meg. She sat down on the side of the couch and soothed Meg's feet with her hands. She smiled at Meg and she smiled back. Lori turned her head and looked at Miley, Jenny, and Lily. "Are you girls done?" she asked them.

"Yeah," they nodded.

"Good job," Lori said, "can you girls go outside, I need to have a few words with Meg."

"Oh yeah sure," Miley said as she took Lily's and Jenny's hand in hers and the three friends walked outside.

Lori looked after them to make sure that they closed the door. She turned her attention back to Meg. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, kind of," Meg turthfully said. Her headaches were on and off. She wated to get rid of them forever but you couldn't get rid of them. There was no cure implied for headaches.

"I'm sure you'll feel better in couple of days," Lori told her. In a couple of days, she was going to have her wedding and be a mother to four wonderful children. There was still much to do for the wedding. The planning, the invitations, the after-party. Well, they would figure something out.

She looked at Meg. She had been curious to ask her. She did not want to bring Meg's mood down or anything but she just wanted to know about her history. "Meg," she heard herself say.

"Yeah," Meg said as she shut off the television and looked at Lori.

"I don't mean to interrupt but-"

"Not at all," Meg interrupted her, "nothing interesting was on anyway."

Lori took in a deep breath. "I don't want to make you sad or ruin your mood, but I need you to tell me a little bit about your past life."

"My past?" Meg asked her.

"Yes," Lori nodded, "at the hospital I heard that you had been abused."

"Well," Meg said as she got up into a sitting position. She looked at Lori straight in the eyes. She been keeping her past a secret for as long as she could remember. "It all started when I was born. My parents were rich and I had a brother. I found out later that my parents wanted to have a son but they wound up with a girl, me."

"That's isn't a bad thing," Lori told her.

"To them it was," Meg assured her, "now I don;t why but hating your second child is just dumb. Now, you know me. I am a perky type of girl but if you looked at my regular life you would see that it was not all fun and games."

"How was it like?" Lori asked her.

"Well, my parents were the snobby rich type. I wanted to be normal," Meg began, "but there's something about me. I hate snobs with a passion. So then my parents didn't know what to do with me so they treated me like their servant. I was to do the dishes on time, cook on time, clean the house on time and if I didn't complete this tasks on time I would get a beating all the time," she stopped to catch her breath. "I think I overused the word 'time.'"

Lori tired not to laugh but when you talk with Meg, it's hard not to laugh. "That was really horroble," she said with a little bit of seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah," Meg said, "then they decided to give me away to Tina."

"That woman that was exectued today," Lori said.

"Yep. She was worse. Do this, do that," Meg explained, "and whenever she would get mad, she wouls pounce on me, hit me, beat me, or push me to the drawers so my head could hit the edge of it. It never stopped. I found a way to escape out of her house and thank God I did. But it was just barbaric, do you push someone constatntly to the edges of things until their heads bleed?"

"No," Lori said as she shook her head at Meg. She was having a fill of emotions going through her right now. Anger and sadness. "Have you ever been hospitalized after all of these beatings?"

"No," Meg said as she shook her head, "no one gave a damn about me."

Lori was shocked when she said that. This was not the first time that she came in contact with a girl that had been abused severly. There had many cases where she had helped others but not on this kind of abusing.

"I just don't get why my parents or Tina were doing such things," Meg said as she broke her thoughts.

Now it was Lori's turn to do some explanation. "Your parents were doing this becasue they didn't think that you were needed as a part of their family," this was pretty hard to say from her but she knew that Meg had known that for a while now, "that's why they were being horrible to you."

"Okay," Meg said as she understood, "what about Tina?"

"Tina was a sick woman," Lori said as she thought of the events that had happened when Tina was around, "she wasn't just abusing you. She was abusing you becasue she wanted to get rid of you."

"So that's why she kept pushing my head into sharp objects. Why coulnd't she just grab a knife and kill me? That would have been less work," Meg said.

"She was a sick woman," Lori said one last time, "sick people don't know what to do and how to react with others. I think she was schizophreninc."

"DAY-UMM!" Meg said, "I have been thinking the same thing for a thousand years."

Lori let out a chuckle as she began to fix Meg's black hair, "but you don't need to worry now. Tina is dead, your awful parents are forgotten. You now have a wondeful family."

"I do," Meg said, "and I will have a great mom in a couple of days," she said as she threw her arms on Lori and the daughter and soon-to-be mother hugged.

* * *

Jackson had been pacing back and forth to figure out a good plan. He wanted to get rid of Rico. He wasn't going to kill the kid but he wanted to show Rico not to mess with "the Jackson Man." He heard some voices outside.

"So when is Rico coming over?" Lily asked Jenny.

"He texted me and said in a couple of minutes," Jenny told her two friends.

Great Jackson thought. Actually_, perfect_. All he had to do was get Jenny's phone. He closed the window and waited for Lily, Miley, and Jenny to come inside. Once they did, Jackson climbed downstairs and saw that the three girls had immediately gone over to Meg and Lori. He saw that Jenny's phone was on the counter. He tip-toed to the counter and grabbed the phone.

* * *

Rico made his way to the house. As he was about to knock on the door, his cell phone beeped. He took his cell phone and saw that there was a message from "Jenny." He smiled. Maybe it was one of her love notes. Somehow, Rico loved Jenny's love notes. They were sincere and cute and written by a girl that was all his. He opened the text and read it. It said_: Hey Rico, yeah it's over!_

His smiled immediately faltered. He kept staring at the text as if it were alive. Was it ture? He felt like he was about to cry. He had gotten a dozen roses for her and now she was dumping him? What had he done wrong? Just then he looked up as he saw the door opening. It was none other than Jenny.

"Hey Rico," she said as she gave him a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"About?"

"Why did you dump me?"


	34. The Text

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Jenny was surprised and beyond confused when Rico said that. She didn't remember writing to him anything about breaking up with him. "Hold on," she said as she turned around. She walked to the counter and grabbed her phone that was resting there. Jackson had put it back but he made sure that he wasn't seen. In some cases, Jackson was very good at being sneaky.

Jenny checked her phone messages that she had sent to Rico. Her jaw dropped when she found the text that Jackson had sent to Rico.

Rico took a peek at her phone. He was feeling rather hurt. No he _was _hurt! This was enough evidence that Jenny wanted to end their relationship. "If you wanted to break up with me, why didn't you just tell me earlier?" he asked her.

"Rico I don't want to break up with you," Jenny said.

"Then why did you write me that text?" he asked her as he crossed his arms on his chest. He looked at her and waited for her answer.

"I didn't," Jenny said as she shook her head at him. She was starting to panic. What if it was a trick? What if someone had got her number or something?

"Then why did you send that text from your phone?" this time, Rico snapped at her. Jenny jumped by surprise and took a step back from him. She had never seen Rico react like this before. He seemed different to her. Like a stranger right now.

Rico felt like he was changing too. His nice manners were suddenly going away from him. He was turning back into the mean, old, nasty Rico.

"Rico," Jenny said again, "I did not send this text."

"IT'S ON YOUR PHONE!" Rico screamed at her. The yell startled Miley, Lily, Lori, Meg, and even Jenny. "That's your phone ain't it? Or are you too stupid to realize it?"

"Whoa!" Meg said as she got up from the sofa. "Whoa, that was so...whoa!" she couldn't find any other words, other than 'whoa,' to say.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Jenny asked him. She was angry and hurt. She was more hurt than angry.

Miley and Lily wanted to go and slap Rico silly, kick him out of the house and give Jenny a hug. That was mean what he said to her. Plus, Jenny had never told Miley or Lily that she wanted to break-up with Rico.

"And to think," Rico said as he spread his arms out, "I came all this way to see you just to recieve a heart breaking text!" he had tears spilling out of his eyes. Pretty uncommon for RRRRRico.

Jenny had changed his cold heart. She had shown him love, respect, and most important, friendship. He didn't mean to call her 'stupid' but he was so mad. He was mad at himself. He thought he hadn't done enough to satisfy her. What had he done wrong?

Jenny on the other hand didn't understand why someone would want to ruin her life. She had never done wrong to anybody in her life before.

Rico ran a hand through his black hair. "You know what?" he said in a quiet voice, "I don't even care what your reasons are. We're through," he said as he turned around and walked away, leaving Jenny by the doorstep.

Rico got into his car and quickly drove away. Jenny watched as the car disappeared off into the distance. Jenny clutched her phone in her hand as if she was holding onto something that Rico gave her. Truth be told, Rico bought her that phone. The only people that were in her contacts were Miley, Lily, and Rico. Some tears began dripping down her face.

She turned around and walked back into the house. She sniffled as she put the phone softly on the counter and walked away.

"Jenny?" Miley said as Jenny walked by her friends. Jenny didn't know why she did that but she didn't want to speak to anybody right now. Miley and Lily looked after her as she got out of the house and into the barn.

"Wow," Meg said as she turned around and looked at Lori, "do boys always jump to conclusions?" she asked her.

Lori gave Meg a smile and a tiny nod. "I'm going to see if she's fine," she said as she got up from the sofa to go and check up on her neice.

Miley and Lily suddenly approached Meg. "Meg," Miley began, "did you send Jenny that text?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Meg said as she threw her arms up in the air, "always blame the youngest of them all. I don't even know how to text."

"She's right," Lily said, "Meg was here talking with Lori, plus, she wouldn't have done something so cruel other than torturing Tina."

"Yeah," Miley said, "sorry about that."

"That's fine," Meg said.

"Well then who sent that text?" Miley asked Lily as the two friends began to wonder.

"Well what ya'll need are some detective outfits, hats, smoking pipes, and magnifying glasses," Meg suggested.


	35. Detective Work

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Miley and Lily were ready to help their friend. Jenny was a good-hearted persn and she deserved their help. Miley had made a deal with Lily. Whoever made Jenny suffer, they were going to suffer three times as bad as she had. "I cannot believe someone would be so selfish to ruin Jenny's relationship with Rico," Miley suddenly said to Lily.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, "to tell you the trush, I liked Rico better when he was nice. I also liked him with Lily too. They were so cute together."

"That's why we're gonna solve this case detective Truscott," Miley said as she maked her fist into the palm of her hand.

Lily looked at Miley as if she had ten heads. "Miley we're eighteen," she reminded her best friend.

"I know," Miley said innocently, "but its just so darn fun."

Lily nodded when Miley said that. It was great to act like kids once in a while. Even if you're doing it with your best friend. "Okay," Lily said as she held up Jenny's phone, "the only clue that we have is Jenny's phone."

"A phone can give us as much info as possible," Miley stated, "lets check the messages."

Lily skimmed through the messages in Jenny's phone. They were messages that she had sent to Rico and recieved from him. Lily thought that they were pretty cute messgaes. In one, Rico had written her a love poem while Jenny had wrote a hiaku to him.

"You are the flame in my heart,"

Lily read the message out loud to Miley, "can they get any cuter?"

"Lily," Miley wanred her, "we're not reading Jenny's messages."

"Right," Lily said as she fianlly got to the last message. It was pretty stupid of Rico to dump Jenny over some wrongful text. "Found it."

"Great," Miley said as she walked up to Lily, "not lets go over the fun facts."

"Yeah," Lily said as she viewed the information of the message, "clearly, this text was sent at 11:59."

"Jenny was with us during that time while Lori was talking with Meg," Miley remembered, "and she didn't have her phone with her."

"Right," Lily said, "so Jenny didn't send the message,"

"Obviously," Miley said, "it wasn't from Lori because she was talking with Meg. I doubt she has Rico's phone number," Miley stated, "so no Jenny and no Lori and definently not my dad."

"So the only people that we have left are Jackson and Meg," Lily said, "wait, Meg said that she would never do something so awful."

"She shaved Ashley's head Britney Spears style," Miley reminded her.

"I don't blame her for that," Lily said, "Ashley even deserved it."

"Okay so Meg is out of the Suspicious List," Miley said, "then it was..."

"JACKSON!" the girls yelled at the same time as they looked at each other.


	36. Pizza Awkwardness

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Miley and Lily were shocked at their conclusion. Jackson ruined Jenny's love life. "Why are brothers so problematic?" Miley asked no one in particular as she shook her head.

"Good thing I don't have one," Lily said, "but we have got to tell Jenny about it."

Miley felt upset. Jenny was already grieving through her break-up with Rico. "Later," Miley quickly said, "right now we need to get Jackson back."

"How?" Lily asked, "and lets not do that same thing he did to Jenny."

"No," Miley said, "we knew better."

"Let's think about it," Lily said as the two girl fell in deep thought.

* * *

Meg got up from the couch. She was getting sick of lying on the couch all day. It was one in the afternoon and she needed some fresh air. She thought of where she desired to go. The pier. At least there was something to do in there. She walked to the back of the house and opened the back door.

She saw Lori patting Jenny on the back as her tears reduced. Meg jumped in front of them. "Can I go to the pier?" she asked.

"Is your head feeling better?" Lori asked her.

"Spectacular," Meg answered, "and I am in the need of fresh air."

"Okay," Lori said as she smiled at Meg, "Jenny will go with you."

Jenny nodded as she looked up at Meg and smiled through her tears. She got up from the stairs and walked over to Meg.

"Jeeze girl," Meg said, "when you cry, you make me want to cry too. Wipe those sad tears away and enjoy your single lady status."

Jenny just had to laugh at that. It was pretty funny. When she laughed, she started to feel slightly better than she did a couple of minutes ago. Her and Meg said good-bye to Lori and walked from the house to the pier.

* * *

When walking to the pier, the smell of the sea with sand hit their noses. The smeall was suddenly reduced to the armoa of fresh pizza. "I'm starving," Meg said. She was always a hungry girl.

"Let's get a pizza," Jenny suggested, "I'm hungry too."

The girls took their seats at one of the tables. A man bought their menus to them. Meg and Jenny took the menus and began to read the choices of the pizzas.

"Should we get an individual pizza or a large one to share?" Jenny asked Meg.

"Lets get an extra large one," Meg said, "my stomch has been growling since breakfast."

"You can do the order. I love all toppings on pizza," Jenny said as she set the menu back down on the table. Meg looked behind her and saw a short-heighted boy walking their way.

"Ain't that Rico?" Meg asked as she looked at him. When she said his name Jenny's eyes were wide open. She grabbed the menu and pretended to read. She did not want Rico to see her.

Rico gloomly walked over to their table. "What can I get for you?" he asked as he took out a pencil and a small note pad.

"First of all," Meg counted from her fingers, "an extra large pizza. Plenty of cheese, mushrooms, onions, bacon, olives, peppers, chicken wings, bread crumbs, and mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Rico halted his writing when Meg said mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Don't you want that for dessert?"

"No I want it on the pizza," Meg told him.

"We don—" Rico was saying.

"The customer is always right," Meg reminded him.

Rico shut his eyes. His day was not going so well. He broke up with his girlfriend which literally shattered his heart and he had to deal with a picky customer right now. He took Meg's menu. "Can I have your menu?" he asked Jenny.

"She's a bookworm," Meg answered, "always likes to read."

"What a coincidence," Rico said, "my girlfriend loved to read," he added as he walked away.

"Yeah write a book," Meg yelled after him. She saw Jenny slowly putting the menu on the table.

"Did he see me?" she asked.

"Well," Meg exagerrated the word, "he didn't say 'Jenny?' when he was over here, so I'm going to go with no," Meg answered as she shook her head.

Jenny let out a sigh and fanned herself. _That was so close _she thought.

After a couple of minutes, their pizza arrived. Rico walked over to them as he held the pizza pan in the air. Jenny quickly covered the side of her face with her hand. "Here's the bill," Rico said as he slapped it down on the table and walked away.

"Twenty dollars for one pizza?" Meg yelled as she jumped out of her chair, "are you nuts?"

Rico stopped walking and turned around. "As a matter of fact, yes I am," he said as he walked away.

"Well that answers that," Meg said as she sat back down on the table and took out a slice of pizza. Jenny feasted on the pizza too. After their stomachs were full, Meg was about to pay for the pizza. Jenny stopped her and insisted that she should pay for it.

"If you say so," Meg said as she let her do it.

Once Jenny set down the twenty dollars, she heard her name in a familiar voice. "Jenny?" Jenny turned her head and saw Rico standing right next to their table.

"Awkward," Meg sang, "even though Jackson ruined your relationship."

"Jackson?" Jenny and Rico said in unison as they looked at Meg.


	37. Letting Out her Inner Tiger

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Meg just stayed quiet while Jenny and Rico looked at her. Jenny had a look of surprise on her face while Rico's jaw was hanging wide open. "Why didn't you tell us before this happened?" Rico finally snapped at Meg.

"How was I supposed to know that he was did it?" Meg asked them. "I barely even know how to tie my own shoes."

"Then how did you find out all of a sudden?" Jenny asked reporchfully. She was too upset to control her inner anger. Here's something about Jenny. She kept her felings bottled up insdie her and that didn't do any good. She always got sick of all the emotions that were stirring inside of her. This emotion however, was making her explode which is very uncommon to happen to her.

"I have no idea," Meg said as she shook her head and ate the last slice of pizza.

"Were you in on the plan?" Rico asked her.

"No way," Meg said, "I would never do something so mean to my best friend like Jackson did and you did."

Rico looked at her as if she had slapped him in the face. He remebered what he had done. He had insulted Jenny, his best girlfriend in the world, and made her cry. He had regreted the moment he had said that but he was just too angry and surprised at the same time to control himself. He looked at Jenny who was avoiding eye contact with him. "Jenny," he softly said.

Jenny finally turned her head and looked at him. Her expression wasn't angry but he could read her eyes that she was still sad and hurt at the same time.

"I am sorry," Rico said. He wanted her back so bad right now, "I didn't know that Jackson did this stupid thing just to get back at me. I was just too stupid to realize that you were not that type of girl that cheats."

"Wait a second bro," Meg broke in, "you think that she will cheat on you? You are crazy along with Jackson's plan."

"Please forgive me," Rico pleaded to her.

"I'll think about it," Jenny answered. Whenever she was insulted she always thought of reasons of why she was going to forgive them. She hadn't forgiven Amber and Ashley of the mean things that they had done to her in school. She was never going to forgive them. Rico being her boyfriend and all, she was going to think about it.

"Now if you guys want to take your anger out on Jackson, I suggest a good old fashion pillow fight," Meg suggested.

"Oh I am going to sock him in the face!" Jenny said as she formed a fist in her hand and got up from the table. Both Meg and Rico stared at her like she had two heads. Jenny never used violence before. Jenny left them there as she marched back to the Stewart's house.

"Oh no," Rico said as he got up from the table, along with Meg to go after her.

* * *

Miley and Lily walked back into the living room. They saw Jackson sitting on the couch watching some television. Miley got in front of the television with Lly. They looked at Jackson, their hands crossed on their chest.

"Move weirdos I'm trying to watch a wrestling match," Jackson complained.

"Oh there's going to be wrestling alright," Lily said as she turned around and shut off the television. "Now Jackson, we know about you little scheme."

"What little scheme?" Jackson asked her.

"Your scheme in ruining—" Miley was saying when there was a bang on the door.

Lily, Miley, and Jackson turned their heads and looked as the door flew open. An enraged Jenny stormed inside. Her face was red and she was breathing in short breaths. She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"YOU!" she yelled as she pointed at Jackson, "YOU DID ALL OF THIS!"

Miley's and Lily's mouths dropped open. Jackson flew off of the couch and held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything," he protested.

"Oh really? Were you the one that sent Rico that text message and ruined our RELATIONSHIP?" she yelled at him.

Jackson didn't know what to say. How she had found out so quickly? Suddnely, Meg and Rico ran right into the house. Rico took a step back as he looked at Jenny whose anger was growing and she was starting to shake.

"How did you find out so quickly?" Jackson finally asked.

"From me, duh," Meg said in an obvious tone.

Jackson looked at her, "how did you know it was me?"

"Sometimes Jackson, I am hard to figure out," Meg answered.

"Yeah no kidding," Jackson answred.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Jenny asked him as she shot her arms up in the air. "I have never done anything to you."

"You haven't but your boyfriend has," Jackson answered her. "He threw a pach of flour on my head."

"That's becasue he called me short!" Rico yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Jenny yelled at the both of them, "I don't give a damn who did what to who. Stop acting like children and act like young adults for God's sake!" she put her hands on her hair and gave them a pull.

"Look I didn't know that it was going to affect you that much," Jackson said.

"Then...think...before...YOU DO SOMETHING!" Jenny said through gritted teeth as she grabbed a pillow and began to whack Jackson with it. Jackson threw his hands up in defense but he was thrown to the ground as Jenny continued to whack him.

"Okay! Stop!" Jackson yelled but Jenny kept hitting him.

Jenny suddenly felt two strong hands grabbing her arms and pulling her away from Jackson. She turned around and was about to punch...Rico. She stopped with her fist in the air and looked at him. She had a look of surprise on her face. Rico had the same look. Was she going to punch him? She put her fist down and looked at him.

"I would suggest you to go all ninja on Jackson next time," Meh whispered in Jenny's ear and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Jackson slowly got up from the floor. He wasn't fatally injured so he was all good. He got up to his feet only to find himself on the floor again. Meg had pushed him. "What did you do that for?" he asked her.

"Uh...that's a good question becasue I have no idea," Meg shruuged, "I just did it for the heck of it you know."

"Well that was mean."

"Not as mean as what you did to me!" Jenny screamed at him, "we're going to be step-cousins Jackson. I thought you had some respect me, apparently you don't care about my feelings but only yourself." She turned around and marched out of the house.

Rico looked from Jenny and then to Jackson who was looking at him. He turned around to go and comfort his girlfriend.

Meg, Miley, and Lily looked at Jackson. "She did you good," Miley broke the silence.

"Yeah and you are so selfish," Lily added as the two girls walked to their friend.

Meg looked at Jackson, "all I have to say buddy is, that was so weird." She walked away from him, leaving him alone in the living room.


	38. The Wedding

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Robby and Lori came home. They found the whole house empty. "Where is everybody?" Robby asked as he looked at the living room and the kitchen. The back door opened and Jackson walked inside. He slammed the door shut behind him. He had a black eye and a bloodied lip.

"That's what I get for trying to apologize," he muttered as he flopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the television.

"Jackson what happened?" Lori asked as she looked at him. She quickly went over to the sink and ran a paper towel through some hot water. She sat down next to Jackson and dabbed the wet towel on Jackson's wounds.

"Who did this to you?" Robby asked him.

"Who else?" Jackson blurted out, "my soon-to-be step cousin."

"Jenny?" Robby and Lori said in unsion as they looked at each other. Jenny had neer used violence before in her life. Why would she do such a thing to Jackson?

Jenny suddenly walked in the room with Miley, Lily, Rico, and Meg surrounding her. "Jeesh," Meg said as she looked at Jackson, "you really did him good!"

Lori got up from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Jenny sternley. "Why did you punch Jackson?"

Jenny had felt bad when her anger landed on Jackson. That wasn't the right way to deal with a situation like this, but she had been so upset. She had been upset about her parents' death, she had been upset with Amber and Ashley constantly bullying her at school, and she had been upset with Jackson. All of these emotions had filled her up and she unleashed her negative energy on her victim. Jenny explained the situation and why she had done it to Jackson. Robby and Lori patiently listened to her when she was done explaining her story.

Robby turned and let his son tell his side. When he finished, Robby finally came to a conclusion. "Jackson, Jenny," he said as he held out his hand towards her. Jenny took it and Robby gently motioned her to his direction. "You are going to be a Stewart tomorrow."

"Wait the wedding is tomorrow?" Miley interrupted.

"Since Meg is feeling better, we thought it would be better to get married as soon as possible before something else happened," Robby explained, "can you two just apologize to each other and fight after the wedding?"

Jenny looked at Jackson and Jackson turned his bruised face and looked at Jenny. "I guess," Jackson said. "I'm sorry Jenny."

Jenny smiled when he said that. "All it took was a simple apology. I'm sorry too," she said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Jackson hugged her back.

"How did you guys organize the wedding so quickly?" Lily asked.

"I had a wedding planner take care of the job. It was my mother. Weird as it sounds but she has a great taste in fashion, foods, and colors. Just not on men," she laughed and so did Robby. The two of them looked at each other and kissed.

* * *

The next day Miley, Lily, Jenbny, and Meg put on their pretty dresses to get ready for the wedding. After six years of being alone, Robby Ray was finally going to have a wife that he was going to love forever. Afer putting on their make-up and shoes, the four girls got out of the house and into the limousine. The limo drove them to the church where the wedding was taking place. They got out of the limo and entered the church.

The church was filled with Lori's side of the family and Robby's family too. The girls quickly took their seats. Miely saw her dad standing next to the priest, waiting for his new wife to walk down the aisle. Miley gave him a smile and gave her one back to her. He was happy. Lily gave a smile to Oliver who gave her a wave and a smile in return.

"Aren't you two supposed to be the bride's maid?" Meg asked Miley and Lily.

"Oh yeah!" Miley said as she and Lily got up from their seats.

"I'm supposed to be the flower girl!" Jenny jumped out of her seat and exited the church.

"And people say I'm dumb," Meg said as she let out a chuckle. She saw Jackson and Oliver leaving Robby's side and walking out of the church.

Suddenly, the tune "Here Comes the Bride" played on the organ. Oliver and Lily strolled down the aisle while Miley and Jackson followed them. Jenny threw the flowers on the asile as Rico held onto the rings that were resting on top of the pillow that he was carrying.

Suddenly, Lori walking in a beautiful wedding gown. It fit her body perfectly as it flowed down when she walked. She was being accomponied by her father. He walked her up to Robby and removed the veil from her face. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned his attention to Robby. He gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The priest turned his attention to Robby and Lori. He was an old guy. He had this cheery old grandfather look and he looked at the two of them as if he was marrying his own children.

Meg inpatienty waited for the wedding to finish. She just wanted to get to the food! The wedding took about two hours to finish.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest finally finished. Robby and Lori looked at each other and they kissed. The wedding theme began to play.

Robby and Lori held hands as they ran out of the church with goodies being thrown on them. This was something happy for the both of them. Robby finally had a wife that loved him and Lori had a husband that loved her. In other words, they were happy with one another.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
